Confessions of a Teenage Movie Star
by sportielle
Summary: HUMOR! The twins find a rival prankster. Kyoya was the first victim of her pranks even though he was the one that could potentially blackmail her. Starts off with humor then romance. Pranking Contest chapters finished.
1. Classroom

Confessions of a Teenage Movie Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and blah, blah, blah. (You guys should know this since you on fanfiction :D)

I figured that it would be fun to have a character that would rival the troublemaker skills of the twins. I started with that idea and it kind of grew (a lot). lol. I promise that the later chapters are more interesting.

**Chapter 1**** - Classroom**

I stared at the huge building in front of me.

Ouran High School

I couldn't believe that I was going to be learning in a luxurious school like this. Looking around, I saw students entering the school in yellow dresses and blue suits. I was so glad that I wouldn't have to wear one of those poofy yellow dresses. I made a deal with my dad that I'd go to this school as long as I don't have to wear a dress. I wear enough of them at work. And I feel so uncomfortable in them.

Oh! In case you didn't know (and chances are you don't), my name was Kyasarima Yumi. I was a famous Japanese movie actress. I loved my job but I hated the 'famous' part. Right now, I was trying to keep a secret identity _again_ and I found out that not wearing a dress helped a lot – until I was discovered. So at school (and often in public too), I was known as Tisemai Hisoka. I still couldn't believe that I chose the name Hisoka. Out of all the names I could choose from it had to be that one, especially when Hisoka means secret in Japanese. Seriously, what a giveaway!

Well here I was, walking through the hallway, cluelessly I should add (if 'cluelessly' was even a word), wearing my hoodie, jeans and glasses. I looked totally different with my glasses on so it helped me with my 'disguise' and so did my hair style. My hair was tied into two short and curly pigtails at the bottom of my head as opposed to Yumi's straight hair when it was left down.

You'd think that I'd stand out with my outfit. I did. But no one noticed because everyone was talking about my new movie. All I heard was Yumi this, and Yumi that, and Yumi's so pretty, and Yumi's so hot, and all this just irritated me! All of these people just liked me by what they see in the movies. They've never actually met me. Plus, it kind of creeped me out when I hear about guys daydreaming about me. I shivered.

"Hey, are you new here?" A boy with red hair was standing in front of me. I smiled to myself. A cute guy actually noticed me and wasn't talking about 'Movie Star Yumi.' How rare was that?

"Yeah, I'm new," I answered. Come to think of it, I was looking for my class before I started babbling about the horrors of being a teenage movie star.

"Well, hi! I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, first year student." Eek! We could be in the same class. I sighed. That would be so great.

"I'm Tisemai Hisoka. I'm a first year student too." I stared at him for a moment. If we were in the same class, I would be able to get to know him better. We would be together when there's a class event or field trip. Maybe we could even be science lab partners. I wondered how smart he was. He could even help me out since I'm pretty far behind with my 'job'. Uh oh... there I go again. I was crushing on a (hot) random guy again. Every time that happened, the guy either was a jerk or liked someone else. But Kaoru was too dreamy. Maybe he'd be different.

"You need help finding your class?" suggested Kaoru with a big smile on his face. Aw... He was so nice. I could feel my cheeks heat up. No! I couldn't be blushing. Not now at least. I just met him.

"Sure, thanks. I'm in class-"

"Kaoru, I've been looking all over for you." I stared in shock. The guy that just came and put an arm around Kaoru was the exact mirror image of him. My jaw dropped. Was I wearing the right pair of glasses?

"You… have… a twin?" I said as I pointed to the other Kaoru.

"Yeah. Hisoka-san, this is my brother Hikaru," introduced Kaoru. I still thought that Kaoru was cuter, even though it was obvious that they looked exactly the same. It's probably because I saw him first or he was nice to me.

Hikaru looked at me strangely. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform, Hisoka-san?" asked Hikaru. "She's starting to remind me of when we met Haruhi," he whispered to Kaoru. I didn't think that really counted as a whisper though due to the fact that I still heard. Anyways…

"I don't like dresses," I said plainly, hoping that they wouldn't ask for details. I glanced at my watch. "I only have five minutes to get to class. Can you two help me?"

"I don't think that's a problem, right Kaoru?"

"No," Kaoru replied. "No, it's not."

"So...," they said simultaneously. "What class are you in?" Whoa, do they have identical brains too? They said that at exactly the same time. It almost seemed like their voices were one for a moment.

"I'm in class 1-D," I stated. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded then playfully pranced down the hall as I followed. They looked like two little kids. Their class must be interesting with them. They seemed like the kind that always wants to have fun. I couldn't wait to be in their class.

"Here's our class," the twins said in unison. I looked into the classroom. It was so classy and neat. Students were chatting with their friends about topics from what they did yesterday after school to how their family businesses were going. Everyone looked so cheerful and friendly. I was about to step into the room when Hikaru and Kaoru stopped me.

"Your classroom is there." They pointed to the class across the hall. At that moment, I was heartbroken. Just by looking through the door, I could see students writing graffiti all over the chalkboard. Correction: the chalkboard _and_ the walls. Spitballs were flying everywhere and there were loud and noisy voices in the air. That wasn't the only thing that was in the air. A paper plane flew through the door and hit my forehead. I bet that left a mark.

"Good luck," the brothers told me.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

* * *

Hehe. First chapter of my first Ouran story. The rest of the gang will be in the next chapter since I didn't really want all of the introduced to Hisoka/ Yumi at the same time. Also, I wanted to make a funny beginning. And if that wasn't really funny, I'll work on my humour ;P. Constructive criticism is welcome, even spelling and grammar. 


	2. Tutoring

Disclaimer: I don't know how bad class 1-D really is in the actual story.

Sorry it took me a while to put up this chapter. I wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes or if I could make it better so I kept reading it over and over until I figured that I had to put it up sooner or later and there was so much more I wanted to write. P

By the way, a different person is talking for each paragraph. That also means that if there are two quotes in a paragraph, it's the same person talking. Hopefully knowing this will limit any confusion.

**Chapter 2**** - Tutoring**

I knew that I was crushing on Kaoru but I think I went a little too far. I was even talking to my pet ferret, Soie, about him. But I found out that I could be in class 1-A (Kaoru's class) if I brought up my marks. Of course, I would need some help since I'm behind with my 'job' and all, so I decided to get a tutor. Even though he was only a peer tutor, he could at least get me out of the chaos of class 1-D. But then again, I sort of talked myself into that class. I told the superintendent not to give me any special treatments because others would question. Me and my big mouth…

Fujioka Haruhi. I called him the day before asking him when and where he was going to tutor me. I figured that a peer tutor would be better since he probably had the knowledge still fresh in his mind. Besides, I was only behind because I missed class a lot.

I walked down the hall, clutching my books in my arms. I haven't been in this part of the school before. This school was way too big. And I was attempting to have a normal life _here_? I stopped walking when I saw a sign above a door saying third music room. Well, this was the room that Fujioka told me to come in. It seemed like a normal room but why would he be tutoring me in a music room? I shrugged off the question and pushed the door open.

The next thing I knew saw a bright light coming from inside and cotton balls flew in my face. Wait… cotton balls? Once I got a better view of the room I saw about seven guys around a couch and looking at me as if they had been expecting me. And there were cotton balls everywhere. I mean HUGE chunks of them. What a waste.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" they said together. Host Club? This is the right room… I think. And why were they all wearing white clothes with wings and halos? Was this a role playing club? Gah… so many questions. Need answers!

"How-? What-?" I sighed. "I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi." I obviously didn't know what was going on so I figured that I might as well ask for him.

"Oh, you're Tisemai-san?" questioned the short brown-haired guy. I assumed he was Fujioka since he knew my 'name'. Hehe. I almost forgot that Tisemai was supposed to be my surname. Oops.

"My daughter got a new customer without telling me?" said the guy with blonde hair. Wait… Daughter? Customer? What was he talking about? The next thing I knew, the blonde gently took my right hand in his left and overflowed me with charm. "As the king, feel free to ask for my host experience," he said as he placed a finger under my chin. "I can assure you that you won't be disappointed." I felt a chill go up my spine. This guy was a little too close for comfort. He was so close that he could kiss me any minute.

"Um… No thanks. I-" I started until I saw Kaoru. I looked down at my feet. He looked so innocent with the halo on his head. I sighed deeply. "Hi, Hikaru. Hi, Kaoru…"

"Her name is Tisemai Hisoka," disrupted the guy with glasses. Hello??? I was talking to Kaoru! "She's in class 1-D. Her father is a musician and her mother is currently unemployed and is from England. When I found this out, I thought it was rather interesting that she was able to attend Ouran because only one of her parents is working. In addition, being a musician is not really a profitable job." _Gulp._ He was on to me already. And how did he know all of this stuff?

"Hiso-chan..," asked a cute little boy as he tugged on my sweater, "why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"Ah," concurred the tall guy beside him.

"Well none the less, she's probably not a customer," stated the glasses guy ignoring the kid's question. "She's not on the list of customers for today so she should probably leave now unless she's going to pay up." The guy put on a really fake smile. I was an actress. I knew what bad acting looked like.

"Now, now, Kyoya," scolded the blonde. "Don't be rude just because she's not dressed as well as everyone else. Anyone can be a customer!" Not dressed well… I started to get mad but giggled out of nowhere knowing that my disguise was working. "Remember when we met Haruhi?" he continued as he put an arm around Fujioka. "Nobody would have thought that he would be a member of the host club."

"Sempai," Fujioka said, "Tisemai-san is here because I'm going to tutor her." _Now_ you tell them?

"Oh," replied the blonde.

"Ooo… Hisoka-san is getting tutored?" the Hitachiins chimed in. "She probably wants to get out of class1-D," they mentioned. I was embarrassed. They all probably think I'm stupid now. Not to mention desperate.

Fujioka sighed. "Tisemai-san, come here. We'll use this table," he said as he began to walk over to the table near the window.

I started to walk over to the table when I suddenly felt the floor… on my face. I looked around and I couldn't see anything. My glasses must have flown off. My books were probably everywhere too.

"Hani-sempai, you shouldn't leave your toys on the floor," said a voice. A guy helped me up and gave me my glasses. "Are you okay?" It was the glasses guy. He started picking up my books for me. Why was he being nice to me now?

"Um… thanks," I said in confusion. He placed my books on the table. I sat in front of Fujioka who had a shocked look as well.

"That's interesting," observed Fujioka. "Kyoya-senpai is usually only kind to people if he had something to gain from it. As far as I know, you don't have anything to offer." Well that was blunt. But if what he said was true then…

"Ooo… Haruhi," the blonde guy poked his nose in, "what are you going to teach her first?"

"Tamaki-senpai, you-"

"Fujioka-san, can you 'teach' me what this club is anyway?" I finally asked. Those questions lingering in my head were there for too long. (A/N: And I desperately need to call the host club members by name now. How many more times did I have to call Tamaki 'the blonde'?)

"Oh I'm so glad you asked Tisemai-san," answered the blonde.

"She was asking me..," grumbled Fujioka.

"This is the host club," continued the blonde. "Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have the time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies…"

"Hospitality? What? You guys seem to be too young to be doctors?" I questioned jokingly. The twins snickered.

"Anyways, I was saying," the blonde guy continued, "the Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have the time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

"Do you have to tell that to every new customer?" asked the twins. My eyebrow twitched. I wasn't a customer…

"Fujioka Haruhi is the natural type," the blonde carried on. Natural…? Okay then… "Haninozuka Mitsukuni is the loli-shota type." Haninozuka smiled and hugged his stuffed bunny. "His taciturn companion, the wild type, is Morinozuka Takashi."

"Ah," he responded. He doesn't seem very wild…

"And these are the devious twins…"

"She already knows us my lord," interrupted the twins in harmony.

"But then again, we didn't really…" started one twin.

"…expect our lord to remember," finished the other.

_"Hi, __H__ikaru__ Hi, Kaoru…"_

The blonde opened his mouth to disagree but nothing came out.

"Lastly," the blonde wrapped up (when he recovered from the twins' comment), "this is Ohtori Kyoya, the cool type." He pointed to glasses-man.

"I think you're forgetting someone," I pointed out.

"Really?" the blonde asked with surprised look (surprisingly). I stared in awe. Was this guy always this dense?

"He's Suoh Tamaki," finally answered Fujioka. "He's supposed to be the prince type but once you see past that, he's the idiot type." Suoh was crushed the moment Fujioka made that comment and curled up in a corner.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here. I'd better start to help you. Tamaki-senpai had wasted enough of our time." Suoh was crushed… again. I guess Fujioka is important to him considering that he wasn't really 'crushed' when the twins said something.

As Fujioka was discussing about the history of Japan, my eyes wandered around the room. It seemed that everyone was having a good time with the host club boys entertaining them. I wished that I could have joined in their conversations instead of studying. But then Ohtori was making sure that I was contented too. He wasn't only serving tea and coffee to the customers, but he also handed some to me and Fujioka. It got me thinking about what Fujioka said earlier about how Ohtori is only nice if he has something to gain.

At the end of the day, I made sure I got a chance to talk to Ohtori. By now I was sure that he knew my secret, but I had to find out for sure.

"Ohtori-senpai," I called him. "I have to talk to you." As he was stepping towards me, I looked around to make sure nobody was around to be able to overhear anything. "You know my secret don't you."

"It depends on what type of information you consider a secret," remarked Ohtori. I sighed in impatience. I had to know.

"You should know since you didn't ask 'what secret?'" I mentioned.

"I have quite a few pieces of information in my notebook that others would consider a secret." I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't buying it. "Okay, to be straight forward, I know you are Kyasarima Yumi." I knew it.

"Just wondering, how did you find out?" I questioned.

"I have my sources." Thanks… that explains a whole lot. Hm… Fujioka said that he's friendly when it benefits him but then again he wasn't exactly friendly the first time I met him…

"_When I found this out, I thought it was rather interesting that she was able to attend __Ouran__ because only one of her parents is working."_

"_She's not on the list of customers for today so she should probably leave now unless she's going to pay up."_

Wait, that means he didn't know before. Until…

"You recognized me when I fell and my glasses came off, didn't you," I declared.

"That's an interesting conclusion." That was all he was going to say?

"You better keep it a secret," I warned him. "And don't bother with any special treatment. It won't do you any good." I turned around and walked towards the door. Oh no. When I opened the door, I saw raindrops pouring heavily on the ground. Just great… I didn't have my umbrella on me. "Here." Ohtori walked outside with an umbrella in his hand. "I'll walk you to your limo." Didn't tell him not to bother with special treatment?

"Whoever said I had a limo," I retorted. He ignored that remark and pulled me under his umbrella. He started walking so I had to follow him closely since I didn't want to get wet. But still…

I just wanted to be treated as if I was a normal person. Because of this, I began to despise Ohtori. Because he knew about my secret, he wouldn't treat me normally. According to Fujioka, he was probably only using me. I hated being famous. I hated his courtesy. He's ruining my desire to be normal. I made up my mind. I was going to make sure that Ohtori was going to treat me like any other person. He was probably malevolent to everybody that he found insignificant. I had to make him hate me. I had to torture him. I had to make sure he has no reason to like me. Tomorrow, I'm going to be his worst nightmare.

* * *

Second chapter!!! YAY!!! If you haven't noticed, I kind of made Hisoka obsessed about having a 'normal' life. Hehe… but if she wasn't she wouldn't be that fun of a character :D. I know this chapter wasn't that great but I _had _to get through the introductions one way or another. Again, constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

**Honey's Corner**

(Hani: Hey! It's Takashi's Corner too! Sort of…)

(A/N: A corner of randomness. Inspired by Cardcaptors/ Cardcaptors Sakura's Kero's Corner)

Hani: (holds camera) Today's theme was angels.

Hikaru: (to Kaoru) He's just stating the obvious

Kaoru: Is that all Honey's Corner is about? That's pretty boring.

Hani: No it's not. Is it boring Takashi? (points camera to Mori)

Mori: No

Hani: See, it's not boring. Well, today's theme was angel. The host club members were dressed in white gowns with wings and halos designed by the twins' mother!

Hikaru: Yeah, mom did a good job.

Haruhi: (enters 'set') Why are you two in Honey's…

Hani: and Mori's!

Haruhi: … corner anyway?

Kaoru: Well… Hikaru and I were bored, so first went to our mansion but everybody was doing work so… (continues with long explanation)

Kyoya: Anyway, to add to the theme, I hired set-up artists to decorate the room with pillow stuffing on the ceiling and around the room to create the heavenly effect.

Kaoru: ... the cat ran away so we came here and...

Hisoka: I thought those were cotton balls. (sweat drops)

Kaoru: ... Hikaru and I thought that Hani could use our help.

Tamaki: Hey! What are you guys doing? (stands in front of camera and takes it from Hani) Is this thing on?

(camera falls)

(A/N: like I said… randomness…lol)


	3. Chaos?

**Chapter 3 – Chaos?**

"How was school today Yumi?" asked my mom.

"Okay, I guess." We were all sitting quietly around the table having dinner together like a normal family. It was kind of awkward for me since I'm not used to eating with my family. After school I usually come home to change out of my wig and go straight to the studio. Recently, I haven't found any roles that I wanted to play yet so I actually felt like a normal girl today. Yes, I knew being normal was what I wanted but I just wasn't used to it. And yes, I knew that I was contradicting myself but isn't everyone a little indecisive at times?

"How about you, Mika?" my mom passed the question to my younger sister.

"Fine," she answered. Mika, as usual, didn't talk that much.

"Come on, Mika. I know you want to say more than that," pushed my mother. "Yumi is actually home today. Didn't you and your friends do anything this week?"

"Well, Satoshi and Yasuchika-"

"Wait, who are those two?" I asked. I thought that Mika didn't talk to anyone. Mika looked upset for some reason and her eyes dropped. "Never mind," I said. "Excuse me, I going to do something in my room." I started to walk upstairs.

"Yumi," asked my sister meekly, "do you think I can help you?"

"Actually, no, I don't think you can," I answered. Once I got in my room, I threw myself on my bed. I took out a notepad and a pencil. I stared at the blank piece of paper. While I was jotting down some notes, my pet ferret sat beside me.

* * *

"Hello Oto-sama," welcomed Ohtori. "What brings you here-" 

"Daddy!!!" Suoh rushed up and hugged the full grown man.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, I have to go," said the chairman. "I just came to ask you and your friends if you could do me a favour." I smiled.

"Sure, that's fine with both of us, ne?" Haninozuka turned to Morinozuka.

"Ah."

"We were just closing," mentioned Ohtori. "What is it that you want us to do?"

"Can you folks come to my office?"

Ohtori informed all of the customers that the host club was closing for the day. I guess I was done for the day too. But Ohtori stopped me.

"Hisoka-san, would you like to come with us?" suggested Ohtori. "I don't think the chairman would mind if you came along." He wanted me to come? He was doing he nice act again. I wished he'd stop doing that. It's not like I'm special or anything. Oh well, it was to be expected from him.

"Sure, I don't mind," I lied. We all walked together to the chairman's office. The host club members didn't even get to change out of their 'Commoner' costumes since the chairman rushed them. As I entered the room, I was amazed at how huge his office was. There was a kitchen, a living room with a big screen TV… if there was a bed you could pretty much live here.

"I want you kids to watch and guard this for me," ordered the chairman. He pointed at a stand and box with a purple cloth over it. "This object is very precious to me. It's priceless. I trust you to make sure nobody else will come inside this room."

"Oto-san, why us?" asked Fujioka. "Why _all_ of us?"

"Because," explained the chairman, "I wanted to prove my mother that you folks are trustworthy, especially Tamaki." The twins stifled their laughter. They had a feeling that Tamaki was going to end up breaking it. I guess it would be my job to make sure that doesn't happen. "In doing this I'm willing to let you prove yourselves with my most valuable possession."

"Oto-sama, don't you think you're expecting too much from us?" questioned Ohtori. Ooo… was he doubting his own friends?

"Yes," (Well that was blunt), "but you kids wouldn't be that cautious if it wasn't important." The chairman looked at his watch. "I have to go. Have fun." He glanced over at me. He didn't have too worry. I knew that I was definitely going to have fun. Let the chaos begin…

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the chairman's valued possession and looked at each other. "Boring…"

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" said Haninozuka excitingly, looking through the collection of videos and DVDs.

"Let's watch Zombie Princess!" the twins suggested enthusiastically. When I heard that, I nearly choked in shock. I was the star in that movie. _Gulp._ Wait a moment… if they watch this movie, it could probably help with... I grinned.

"Sure. I'm in for a little scare," I said.

"But I don't want to watch a horror movie," cried Haninozuka. But even with his protest, we ended up watching the movie. So Haninozuka ended up taking the couch along with Morinozuka, Fujioka, and the Hitachiins. Boy, was Suoh mad when he didn't get a seat.

"Don't worry my lord," said one of the Hitachiins.

"We'll comfort Haruhi when she gets scared," 'reassured' the other Hitachiin. I smiled. I learned something today. Now I really saw why Suoh was mad. I bet they forgot that I was here. Since the couch was fully taken, Suoh, Ohtori and I ended up watching from the table.

After a while into the movie, Suoh started to complain how hot it was inside the office.

"Would you want me to get a cold drink for you Suoh-senpai?" I suggested and smiled at him. "I've seen this movie before anyways." No duh.

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Okay… here was the pitcher. I filled it up right to the top. I dipped my finger in the water. Yeah… it was cold.

I walked back towards the table. The next thing everyone knew, the pitcher landed on Ohtori's head. I smirked. I looked at the pitcher in amazement. Wow… I didn't think that the pitcher was big enough to completely cover his head. But one thing was for sure. He was soaked. The rest of the gang turned away from the TV and looked at Ohtori.

"Cansumonegethisoffofme," Ohtori tried talking through the glass. As soon as the twins burst out in laughter, so did everyone else. This was hilarious.

"Here, I'll help you get this off," I said. I tried pulling it off but it was stuck. Everyone laughed even harder. This was going even better than I thought. I saw Ohtori's fist tighten. He was actually mad. There's no way he would still be nice to me. But I had to make sure…

"I'm sorry Ohtori-senpai," I 'apologized'.

He finally removed the glass helmet from his head. Ohtori gave me a fake smile. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident, right?" Uh… no, it wasn't. Damn, that didn't work.

"You should get changed Kyoya," said Suoh when he finally stopped laughing. "You're going to get a cold."

"At least that would be better than dying of a heat stroke or something," commented the twins. "We're sweating here and it's not because the horror movie."

Ohtori got up and said, "I'm going back to the third music room and change back into my uniform." When he left, everyone resumed their focus on the movie. I looked around. Yes, Ohtori's bag was still here. I grinned.

* * *

"Who dares to disturb me from my slumber?" said the zombie princess (me) from the TV screen. "Now you're going to pay." 

"Ah!!" cried Haninozuka while hugging Morinozuka. "So scary…"

Ohtori came back into the office a while later… sneezing.

"You actually got a cold?" I asked.

"It's not that bad," Ohtori replied, "I'm just sneezing. I think it was because outside of this room was cold compared to here and I was also wet."

"I think I saw some tea back in the kitchen," I pointed out. "Would you want me to get some?"

"Tea is... acceptable." I went back into the kitchen and waited for the water to boil. I dipped my finger in the water. I didn't even bother with the tea bag. You could probably guess what was going to happen next.

"Here's you tea, Oh-" I tripped. You couldn't really be an actress without knowing how to fall on purpose. The tea had splattered on his jacket, shirt, pants _and_ shoes. This was great. "I'm sorry Ohtori-senpai," I apologized again.

"It's fine, Hisoka-san," he said calmly. Why was he being so tolerant? But then again, I had a few more tricks up my sleeve.

"Kyoya, what are you going to change into now?" pointed out Suoh.

"I have _my_ uniform in my bag," I mentioned. Like I said, I had a few more tricks up my sleeve. Everyone on the couch turned around. Ohtori was speechless when I said that and he also turned red.

"Why don't you just wear your uniform, Hiso-chan?" suggested Haninozuka. "And then, Kyo-chan could wear your clothes."

"But I don't like wearing dresses," I complained. "And plus, my clothes are probably all sweaty and..."

"Fine," said Ohtori. "I'll wear it." Yes. I went into my bag and tossed the dress to him.

"Kyoya, what about your shoes?" asked Suoh.

"I have an extra pair of shoes," declared Fujioka. Ohtori looked relieved until he saw Fujioka holding up a pair of heels.

"Are you serious?!?!" the twins cried out. They laughed hard and so did everyone else. Ohtori was reluctant but he took the shoes and left to change. Thank you Fujioka! She helped me out without even knowing it.

Ohtori returned into the room. Everyone laughed again when they saw how pretty he looked.

"I'm sorry, Ohtori-senpai." I had to see if he would actually admit that he was mad this time.

"Don't worry about it, Hisoka-san," he said smiling. "Tamaki made all of us wear a dress before. That other dress was even worse." That wasn't what I wanted to hear. He was trying too hard to please me. Okay, I reached my limit.

"You know Ohtori-senpai," I said, "you would look even prettier without your glasses." I removed his glasses before he could say anything. I placed it in my pocket, took it out and dropped it on the floor. Then with one stomp, I broke the glasses. Everyone gasped. Come on… Ohtori say something…

"I didn't like my glasses anyways." WHAT!! Okay that was it. I didn't think that I would even have to go this far. I grabbed Ohtori's laptop from his bag and hung it out the window.

"Hisoka-san?!?!" everyone cried, "what are you DOING?!?!" I dropped it. _Crash._

"Oh no, she's going to get it now," said one twin. I stared straight at Ohtori. He walked up to me and grabbed my shirt.

"Kyoya is going to have her head," said the other twin.

"I know," agreed Haninozuka. "It had all of Kyo-chan's files in there." Ohtori looked at me, then just let go of my shirt. Everyone was amazed.

"Ohtori, why are you holding back?!" I declared. "If it was anybody else, you would have made them join your laptop." I walked up to him, looking at him directly in the eye. When he backed up, one of the heels snapped. Then, he fell down backwards and knocked down the chairman's precious item. Uh oh.

The chairman walked in. Wow... perfect timing.

"Kyoya?" questioned the chairman. Ohtori was at a loss of words. "What did you do? I didn't expect that you, of all people, to be the one to break my precious memento!" His voice became calmer. "Wait until your father hears how irresponsible you really are." He took a closer look at Ohtori. "And why are you wearing the female uniform?" Ohtori was struck with anger and turned to me.

"You did this," said Kyoya with fury. He was mad. I was happy.

"Mission accomplished," I said with a smile. Everyone looked at me with confusion. "Thanks Oto-san for helping me out," I grinned.

"Wait… you planned all of this?" asked Suoh.

"Pretty much," I replied. "I wanted to see how long it would take for Ohtori to get mad at me." Everyone stared in shock. Yes, it was all just a prank. Hehe…

"We all thought you were going crazy," said Haninozuka.

"Come on, I'm not that mean," I stated. "Hey, I made sure that the water wasn't too cold and the tea wasn't too hot. Ohtori-senpai would have gotten a burn if it was actually boiled. And since your host club theme was Commoner, your costume probably wasn't that expensive," I explained. "Plus, I switched his glasses with a fake pair before I stomped on them. Oh, that reminds me." I reached into my pocket, "here are you glasses and the hard drive." I handed them to him.

"Hard drive?" asked Suoh.

"Yeah that's where all the files are saved. I removed it from the laptop when he went to go back to change into his uniform. See?" I held up my screwdriver. Everyone stared in awe of my well-thought out plan. "Oh yeah… I also asked Oto-san to turn up the heat for my plan to get started."

"So what about Oto-sama's precious item?" asked Fujioka.

"There was nothing there. It was just a cardboard box." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Wow, the new girl must be an expert pranker," pointed out the twins. Everyone nodded. Kaoru was impressed? I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Just remember Ohtori," I warned, "I hate brownnosers."

"Okay you kids could go home now," said the chairman. "Hisoka-san whipped up enough excitement, don't you think?" Everyone began to walk out the door when Ohtori stopped.

"I still have a situation here," Ohtori said angrily, gesturing at his dress.

"Don't worry, Ohtori-senpai," I told him. "I figured you'd say that." I rummaged through my bag and put on a glove. Then, I took out a cloak. "Here." I placed the cloak over my arm. "I borrowed this from Nekozawa-senpai. He said he was an extra."

"Ne-ne-nekozawa?" Suoh shuddered. "I bet that thing is cursed!"

"Doubt it," I tossed the cloak to Ohtori.

"AH!!! HISOKA-SAN IS CURSED!!!" everyone screamed.

* * *

Hehe… This was my weird/ funny chapter. I asked for other people to give me ideas on what Hisoka could do to Kyoya but nobody mentioned any in their reviews. Oh well. I got a few ideas from my sister like the cold water and the tea and this cliffhanger. :D Please review/ criticize.

* * *

The Hitachiins' Corner 

Hikaru: Welcome to…

Kaoru: … the Hitachiins' Corner

(A/N: camera on stand)

Hani: Hey… you stole my idea.

Hikaru & Kaoru: But yours was boring…

Hani: (cries)

Hikaru: Anyways…

Haruhi: (to the twins) You're so mean.

Hikaru: I'm sorry, Haruhi. (hugs Haruhi)

Kaoru: Me too… (also hugs Haruhi)

Tamaki: I'm sorry too (about to hug Haruhi)

Haruhi: You did nothing… (sweat drops)

Hisoka: I thought you two were going to interview me. Oh well… too bad. (about to run)

Hikaru & Kaoru: Oh no you don't (picks up Hisoka and puts her on a chair). You're the guest star of our corner so you can't go anywhere or else it would be boring.

Hisoka: Fine.

Hikaru: First question. Why did you come to Ouran Academy?

Hisoka: My parents made me. Next question.

Hikaru: Fine. (sweat drops) But you need to answer with _detail_ for the next question.

Kaoru: Question number 2. Describe some of your past pranks.

Hisoka: The good ones? I have too many.

Kaoru: You choose.

Hisoka: Well… there was one time I got really mad at this person and I made him think that I could explode stuff at will. I just pointed at a car, it exploded, and he ran away. (sighs) I love pyrotechnics…

Tamaki: How did you do that? Where did you get the stuff?

Hisoka: A friend helped from work.

Kyoya: (aside) At least you know she's not lying.

(A/N: aside means directed to the audience/ you)

Haruhi: Work?

Hisoka: Yeah… How do you think I got into this school?

Haruhi: That's true… Only your father is working.

Hikaru: Any other pranks?

Hisoka: I had a fake knife stab me once with fake blood coming out.

Everyone: O.o

Hani: How did you do that?

Mori: Ah.

Hisoka: Secret… hehe. I also love smashing sugar glass on people's heads :D

Hikaru & Kaoru: Where did you get sugar glass?

Hisoka: Internet.

Kyoya: (aside) Now that was a lie.

Hikaru & Kaoru: (writing notes on notepad)

Haruhi: Tisemai-san, you should stop now. You're giving Hikaru and Kaoru ideas.

Hisoka: But I never told you about the fake stitches, my witch mask, my…

Haruhi: I think this is enough of the twins' corner don't you think?

Hikaru & Kaoru: Haruhi, don't turn off the-


	4. Sisters

**Chapter 4 - Sisters**

"I still have a situation here," Ohtori said, gesturing at his dress.

"Don't worry, Ohtori-senpai," I told him. "I figured you'd say that." I rummaged through my bag and put on a glove. Then, I took out a cloak. "Here." I placed the cloak over my arm. "I borrowed this from Nekozawa-senpai. He said he was an extra."

"Ne-ne-nekozawa?" Suoh shuddered. "I bet that thing is cursed!"

"Doubt it," I tossed the cloak to Ohtori.

"AH!!! HISOKA-SAN IS CURSED!!!" everyone screamed.

My revealed arm that was covered by the cloak said it all. The barf-green glove had boils and sores and was all blotchy. Some squishy yellow goo was on the glove to make it look even worse. And to top that off, I rigged it to have thick purple blood oozing from the cuts.

I quickly went to zombie mode. "Who dares to disturb me from my slumber?" I moaned while holding my dripping arm up. Then I lifted my head and gave my 'zoned out' expression. "Now you're going to pay."

"AHHHHHH!!!" everybody (well, most of them) screamed. Haninozuka clung onto Morinozuka, Suoh grasped Haninozuka, Fujioka hugged Suoh in fear, and the Hitachiins toppled on Fujioka.

_Flash!_ …went the camera. Everyone turned to the chairman with wide eyes. He studied the preview on the digital camera. He laughed – BIG TIME. He was literally 'rolling on the floor laughing'. He smacked his fist on the floor until it started to hurt.

"Hisoka-san," the chairman struggled to say in between his laughs, "that (laugh) was (laugh) brilliant!" He continued to laugh. "Now _this_ is going to be a precious memento! Hahaha…"

Then the seven pairs of eyes darted to me.

"Hey, he did a favour for me," I explained, "so I did a favour for him." I smiled. "But he only asked for me to prank Suoh-senpai so he could cherish the moment. I figured that I might as well prank all of you. And that movie really helped."

"Why you little…" said the twins as they moved closer to me.

"Ahhhh!" I ran out the door. I wished that Ohtori got scared too. He had to miss that part of the movie. But I smiled once I realized that the chairman should have got a picture of him in the dress.

* * *

That day was pretty memorable. It's not every day I get a chairman to help me with my pranks. Who knew that he was still a kid at heart? Well, the next day returned to normal, I guess… There were no tricks or anything and nobody let their guard down. (I could understand why.) I was prepared for someone to get revenge on me but I was surprised that nobody did (and hopefully nobody will). But I did learn something new about a member of the host club…

Someone was knocking at the door of the host club. At this time, there weren't any costumers yet. We – I mean they – were just hanging out and I was astonished that Ohtori was the one that invited me to join them. I thought he probably realised that if he did a prank on me, I could make his family business go down the drain if Yumi announced one or two complaints to the public. I sighed to myself. I guess yesterday's scheme was worthless. He probably won't change his attitude towards me no matter what I do.

Fujioka went up to the door and opened it.

"Is Mitsukuni here?" a voice asked outside of the room.

"Chika!!" cried out Haninozuka. The next thing I knew, a brown-haired boy that looked like Haninozuka dashed up to Haninozuka. He placed his hand on the ground and swung his leg towards Haninozuka. Haninozuka gracefully dodged it by flipping backwards and got into his ready stance. He took out a metal rod (out of nowhere) and sprinted towards Chika. He held the rod high up in the air and thrustfully sliced the rod downwards. Chika successfully dodged it but I pitied the floor.

This was totally awesome!!

"Interesting how Chika doesn't want Hani-senpai to visit his school," stated Ohtori, "so why does Chika visit us this time?" I noticed another boy inside the room. He looked like a mini Morinozuka.

"See, Mika-chan?" said the boy. "Chika is really good at karate, and so is his brother." Oh… That explains why Chika looked like Haninozuka. That boy probably was Morinozuka's little brother. Wait! Mika's here?!

I turned around and looked at Mika. She caught my surprised look and placed a finger on her lips. We had to pretend that we didn't know each other.

My attention reverted back to the fight. Chika threw a punch with his right hand at Haninozuka. Haninozuka unexpectedly caught his hand. Then Haninozuka lifted his left leg and spun backwards until the back of his leg met Chika's side. Chika was hit and he flew in my direction. Though it was unexpected, I stood firm and cushioned Chika's fall, but in doing so, I got slammed against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked in pain. My stomach hurt because Chika's elbow had dung into it. I wanted to pretend that I wasn't hurt. I was really fine. I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

"Yes, I'm fine," he grumbled. Ungrateful kid… But then again, he was probably bummed out about losing.

"Hiso-chan, are you okay?" Haninozuka was concerned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I'm okay, Haninozuka-senpai (A/N: Dang that's long.) Don't worry about me, 'kay?" Haninozuka looked doubtful. I shrugged my shoulders to show that nothing was bothering me. "Whatever… It's not like I'm hurt or anything."

Haninozuka smiled. "Okay then. You wanna eat cake with me?"

"Um… I don't know," I replied. "I prefer 'natural' sweets…"

"Oh," answered Haninozuka. He started to skip towards the table with a huge cake on it. "And by the way, I feel awkward when you call me Haninozuka-senpai. It doesn't sound cute." He smiled sweetly at me. "You can just call me Hani-senpai or even Mitsukuni if you want. It's seems like you like to say long names."

I sweat-dropped. I only said the long version to be polite. "Sure."

* * *

"So why are you visiting the host club today, Chika-kun?" asked Fujioka.

"Don't call me Chika-kun," he answered. "My name is Yasuchika." Okay… one brother wants me to call him by his nickname and the other doesn't. Talk about opposites.

Satoshi (He _was_ Morinozuka's brother. I was right!) instead replied for him. "Chika wanted to show off to Mika-chan," Satoshi answered bluntly.

"No I didn't! If I wanted to show off to her, I would have brought her to the karate club."

"You did that yesterday," simply stated Satoshi.

"But… but that was different." Yasuchika stuttered. "She wanted to come. And she was the one that wanted to visit the host club for some reason." Aw, he likes Mika. Cute.

"Yasuchika-kun," I asked. "How did you and Satoshi-kun meet Mika-chan?"

"We're in the same class," Yasuchika answered dryly. Well, I should have guessed that.

"But she seems so quiet," I continued. "How did you three become friends?"

"Well, Chika and I have always been best friends," Satoshi explained. "For generation the Morinozukas have always acted as servants to the Haninozuka family. That servant/ master relationship ended when our families were joined by marriage. But even though, I have always been at Chika's side." Wow… I thought. That was pretty thorough. Those two must have a deep relationship. I guess the same goes for Morinozuka and Haninozuka.

"So, what about Mika?"

"Satoshi just saw her one day by herself so he decided to keep her company and dragged me along with him," stated Yasuchika. That's it? C'mon! You two are probably Mika's first friends. But he had to say more than that. Luckily for me he did. "I really admire her though," he continued. "I despise Mitsukuni since he's naturally good at karate while I have to struggle and work my butt off. And yet I just barely reach his level. Mika, on the other hand, lives under the shadow of her older sister, Yumi-san, but all she wants is to spend time with her."

All she wanted was to spend time with me…? Wow. I could believe that I was so blind. Like the other day, when I stupidly asked who were Yasuchika and Satoshi. And she looked upset. I had completely neglected her. She even wanted to see if I needed help with anything. I could have at least let her help me plan my pranks. That would have been good sister time. Why is it only now that I've come to realize that I've ignored her ever since I became an actress?

"Why am I even telling you this?" pondered Yasuchika out loud.

"Because she's easy to talk to?" shrugged Satoshi. "Like Mika. I mean you spill out all of your feelings on her. Actually, not _all_ of your feelings. Except for the fact that-"

"Shut up," snapped Chika. I sweat-dropped. I guess he's still at the age where they don't want anybody to know their feelings. I looked over at Mika. She was playing the piano with Suoh sitting beside her.

"Mika, your left hand is still a little heavy, especially your thumb," tutored Suoh. "I know that Beethoven's style is heavy and emotional but the left-hand is still the accompaniment."

"Okay, Suoh-senpai," answered Mika politely. "I'll try again." I closed my eyes and listened. I haven't heard Mika play in a long time since I'm never home to hear her practice. I didn't get a chance to see how great she has become. The music was dark but lyrical at the same time. It was hard to explain. What was this piece called? The Pathetique Sonata? (A/N: Yes, It's an actual song and I laughed when I saw the title. But it's pretty good.)

"Wow," Suoh remarked after she finished playing. "I can't even play such a hard piece that well. That was beautiful. Just like you Mika-hime." Oh no. He'd better not be flirting with my sister. "It's amazing. Your blue eyes are beautiful. They contrast perfectly with your black raven hair." Okay. That was enough. I walked up to Suoh.

"Why are you flirting with her?" I asked when I realized that Yasuchika got up and asked the same questions.

"Ooo… Chika's jealous that Tono is flirting with his girlfriend," observed one of the Hitachiin twins.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he replied angrily. I'm surprised that they had the guts to say that to him. He could beat them up any minute.

"Ooo… And is Hisoka-san jealous that Mika's getting Tono's attention?" asked the other twin. My eye got WIDE! One feeling came over me: Shockedness. (A/N: teehee, it's fun to make up words)

"What?!?! Are you kidding?!?!" I asked surprised. "I'm just protecting her from Suoh-senpai. I mean look, he's so much older; it's pedophile."

"…" Suoh was speechless.

"Ano… Hisoka-senpai," said my sister, "Suoh-senpai is only two years older than me."

"…" I looked at the ground. I couldn't say anything. I was so stupid. When was I going to realize that Mika was not even one year younger that me? I treated her like she was 10 when she was really 14.

"Had enough fun?" Yasuchika asked Mika. He was trying really hard to smile. I could tell that he did _not_ want to be here. But he probably came to be Mika's 'bodyguard'.

Mika looked at the ground in disappointment. "Sure…" she replied and headed towards the door. I felt bad. I realized that she came here because she wanted to spend time with me.

"Hey, Mika?" I said. She turned around. "Just tell your sister that you want to be with her more often." I smiled sympathetically. "I don't think she would mind." I saw her eyes widen as I said that. A smile appeared on her face and a teardrop went down her cheek. She blinked and nodded at me. Then the three of them left.

I have never seen her so happy in my life.

_Ring… Ring…_ My cell phone. I picked it up. But when I did, I wished I didn't.

* * *

I sighed. My friend Kimi begged me to come to this celeb party. I didn't even know whose party it was. But she needed me so she could get in and interview some people for her school newspaper. I never came to celeb parties. I got so bored the first time. All people would do is talk, talk, and talk. Sometimes about their fans, sometimes about fashion, and sometimes about make-up. Make-up was definitely a subject I couldn't relate to. In fact, I hated make-up before. I hated all of make-up artists that others provided for me because they would put sooo much.

But when Kimi (accidentally) came along, I loved how she did it. She made me pretty without making my face feel heavy. So, of course, I hired her to be my personal make-up artist. I think I would call Kimi my closest friend because she was the only one that I could actually trust. Also because I would always see her even if I switched schools. But then again, I only saw her when I actually needed make-up. Except today…

I looked around to see if there was anything interesting that I could do. Hm… What if I spiced up the party? That would make things more interesting. What should I do today? Surprise blackout with a ghost? No… too obvious. Something more subtle… What about-

I suddenly stopped brainstorming when I spotted Suoh across the room. What the heck was he doing here?!

* * *

This chapter was getting too long so I'm not going to do a corner thing. I don't know if I should still do it though… And now when I look back at the sister issue scene, it wasn't that great. It reminded me of the Princess Michelle thing in the manga. Oh well, the next chapter will be fun (at least for me). Please criticize (constructively). Lol 


	5. Party

Aww... only one person reviewed my last chapter. sniff sniff. That's okay. I know most of you are probably busy because of school. Eww... that reminds me that school starts in a week. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter.

Chapter 5 - Party

What the heck was Suoh doing here? Oh no... I couldn't let him see me. What if he recognized me? Okay, this was bad. I had no idea what to do. I looked around. Great... I had spotted Fujioka. Then, Hani, then Morinozuka and even the twins and Ohtori. Just when I thought couldn't get any worse. What was I supposed to do?

I dug through my bag (selected by Kimi of course) to pull out my manga. I had to hide behind something! Yes, hiding behind a book was lame, but that was all I had. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bag and startled me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled. I looked at my lap. It was my ferret. "Soie, what are you doing here?" The little animal looked innocently at me. I sighed. Soie was just too cute.

I looked up and gave a sigh of relief. None of the host club members saw me freak out at least. I let Soie sit around my neck and opened up my manga in half. Kamichama Karin: volume 6, my favourite volume. The cutest Karin and Kazune scenes were in this volume. I was an otaku when it came to shoujo mangas like these. If someone's trying to bribe me, they could never go wrong with mangas. Actually, many people had to do that because I never responded well to threats.

Once in a while, I glance up to see what the host club was up to. To me, it seemed like they extended their school club to the public. They were being hosts to the guest; they served snacks and refreshments. I wondered who the idiot that hired and/or recommended them was.

"Hey... You're-"

"-Kyasarima Yumi, aren't you?"

I looked up to see two red-heads inspecting me. The twins had caught me.

* * *

This wasn't what I –er– expected. I didn't know that the twins –uh... er... – THEY'RE PLAYING DRESS UP WITH ME! 

"Hikaru, I don't think those pants really go with the rest of the outfit."

"That's true. But we have to leave that tank top. It goes perfectly with her earrings and necklace."

"Ano... Why do I have to be your model?" I asked politely while trying to prevent my eyebrow from twitching. This was too much... I swear I had gone through 10 different outfits and they still couldn't find the right one. They said something about not knowing the style that suits me the best. "Don't you have something else to do? (Like play host?)"

"Why? Does Kya-san not like our tastes?" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah... When we found out that you were going to be here, we brought all of our mother's latest styles for a treat," sobbed the other. Now how did they find out that I was here?

"But we understand if Kya-san finds us annoying," they both said in disappointment. Good. They knew how I felt. I was just about to escape when I heard the pity remarks from a group of girls.

"Aw...Kya-san... You can't turn down an offer like that."

"Those boys are so sweet. Don't let that effort go to waste."

"Those are Hitachiin brand clothes? You are so lucky Kya-san."

I sweat dropped. Yeah... Thanks for the guilt trip.

"Thank you, Hitachiin-sans," I lied with a smile. "I'm so glad that you two came."

Their two grins just got bigger.

Guess what? For the next hour or so, I was stuck with the Hitachiin twins. It was torture! Especially the bikini that I was wearing. Ew... And all of those guys looking at me as if they were going to eat me up. I shuddered. Where was Kimi? I needed help. Desperately. The twins stared at me from head to toe.

"You have a birthmark on your ankle?" one of them blinked.

"Aw... that's cute," mentioned the other twins. My birthmark? How did that topic get brought up? How random could they get?

"Heh..." was my only answer. I looked over at the group of girls that I saw earlier. They were talking to someone. Oh. It was only Ohtori. Wait... He had money in his hand. WHY THE HECK WAS OHTORI PAYING THEM!?! I attempted to control my panting. He wanted me to go through this agony, didn't he?

I ran back to the washroom. I couldn't stand the bikini anymore. I changed back into my clothes. But just when I walked out of the bathroom, there was more trouble waiting for me outside. And it was neither of the twins.

"You're Kyasarima-san aren't you?" I heard a voice from behind.

"Yes, I-" I stopped mid-sentence when I found out that it was Suoh.

"You look even more beautiful in person," stated Suoh as he wrapped his arm around me. He looked at my eyes. "'One who possesses beauty.' Now I see why your name is Yumi." I was frozen. Not again... Suoh already flirted with me. I did _not_ need a second serving!

"Ano... Tamaki-senpai?" I looked up. Fujioka! Please help me! "Doesn't she look like Hisoka-san?" I froze. Again (if that was possible.) Did she know my secret already? Gah! Okay. Okay. Calm down. I just need a cover up. Wait, I can't say anything if Yumi has never met Hisoka.

Suoh looked at me carefully. I gulped. "She looks nothing like Hisoka!" he observed. My eyebrow twitched but I was thankful that Suoh was stupid.

I took a second glance at Fujioka. She was wearing female clothing. Well, this wasn't school so I guess it was okay for her to reveal her 'true identity'. I wondered why she was hiding her gender in the first place.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before," a guy told Fujioka. "You're new to the celeb world, aren't you?"

"I guess...," replied Fujioka. "I was invited by one of my friends." She smiled innocently.

"A commoner huh?" said the guy. "A cute one too..." At this point, I felt Fujioka's pain, even though it wasn't me he was flirting with. "Hey, if I said that you have a nice body, would you hold it against me?" He used that line? How many times have I heard that before?

"No, why would I get mad?" she responded. She was clueless, wasn't she. I smirked. She was so clueless that it was funny! Hm... Maybe I should act clueless sometimes.

"Clueless too..," he took Fujioka's hand and started to lead her outside. "Come."

"Hold on a moment," demanded Suoh. "Where are you taking her?"

"Why does that matter to you?" retorted the guy. Fujioka just stare at the two cluelessly. It was SO funny. Who knew that Fujioka was THAT dense?

"Because-" Suoh tried to search for a reason. "Because..." Suoh bit his lip. "Because she's my girlfriend!" Suoh spilled out. I dropped my jaw. What?! Are you kidding me? When Suoh realized what he said, he covered his mouth in shock. I looked at Fujioka. Again, her clueless look was amusing. I just couldn't believe that she didn't get a hint.

"You won't be her boyfriend once my bodyguards are through with you," the guy threatened.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ohtori stepped into the argument. "You wouldn't want others to find out that Takato Hiro's bodyguards injured the solitary eminent son of Suoh."

Takato stammered. "H-he's Suoh Tamaki?"

"Oh, yes," Ohtori continued. "And if knowing that doesn't stop you, maybe knowing that the renowned Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, whose families most likely trained your bodyguard, are close friends with us will stop you." In other words, he didn't stand a chance against Suoh's power.

Takato was silenced. "Here," snapped Takato. He shoved Fujioka into Suoh's chest and walked away. When she recovered, Fujioka looked straight up at Suoh and smiled.

"Thank you senpai," said Fujioka as she blushed.

"Uh-um-your welcome Haruhi," stammered Suoh. He didn't call her daughter? Well, how could he when he was madly turning red.

"But, senpai..."

"Yes?"

"You didn't have to lie and say that I was your girlfriend." Everyone (referring to me, Suoh and Ohtori) fell, anime-style. How could anyone be so dense? "You know you could have just said that I wasn't allowed to date or something."

"You're not allowed to date?" asked Suoh surprised.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Suoh started to freak out. "Was it because of something that happened before? Did your dad forbid you to date because of a certain guy?" Suoh shook Fujioka. "Why not?"

"I meant 'No, I am allowed to date guys.'"

"Oh."

"But..." recalled Fujioka. "I probably shouldn't..."

"What!?" yelled Suoh again. "Why-"

Ohtori cut him short. "She needs to hide her gender." Obviously.

"Oh."

"Also, I don't remember anyone asking me out before," stated Fujioka. (A/N: sooo Haruhi) "I don't think that guys really like my personality."

"Haruhi," Suoh had a serious look and gazed into Fujioka's eyes. "No matter what, don't change your personality. You promise?"

"I guess..." replied Fujioka with a shrug.

"Do you promise?" Suoh asked again. Fujioka looked elsewhere. "Do you promise?!?!?!" he whined as he shook Fujioka.

"Yes, yes, okay!" she stated angrily. Suoh then went to his corner-of-woe when she yelled. Fujioka sighed. You know, they would make an amusing couple. I smiled to myself.

"Look Takashi, it's Ranake Chiyeko!" I was disgruntled when I heard Hani's voice say that. So many people call me by my characters' names. This was another downside of being an actress: others mistaken me for the role that I play, including the character's personality.

I turned around. "Hello, Hani-senpai."

"You know my nickname?" Hani asked suspiciously. Oops. My bad.

"I heard from a friend that you want others to call you that," I improvised. He still looked at me sceptically.

"Okay then!" he smiled cheerfully. Phew! "Rana-chan, you want some cake?"

"Um... no thank you Hani-senpai." Was I sensing some kind of déjà-vu? "And my name isn't Rana-chan."

"Awww... c'mon Rana-chan," pleaded Hani, ignoring what I had just said. "I have a triple layered cake that we can share."

"Wow a triple-layered cake?" remarked one girl.

"Hani-san must really like Kya-san," commented another.

"How could you say no to a cute face like that?" pronounced even another girl.

"OKAY! I KNOW THAT OHTO-" I turned to confront them but I stopped when everybody looked at me. Ohtori was just smirking. He was trying to get under my skin.

I ended up eating cake with Hani. Of course I let Hani eat the most of it. It was too sweet. After 3 scoops, I knew I couldn't eat anymore sweets for a month. I noticed Mori looking at me. Not one of those piercing looks but for some reason it made me a little uneasy.

"Want more?" Mori offered me more cake.

"No thank you," I smiled sweetly. "Hani-sempai seems to be enjoying it."

Mori got up and was absorbed by the crowd. I sighed while watching Hani eat. I looked around. Boring... again. But something did catch my eye.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kamichama Karin chu?" I squealed when I looked over a little girl's shoulder. "Where did you get it?!"

"I have connections," smiled the girl. "You want this volume?" My eyes widened. Was she joking? (A/N: But seriously, I have a feeling you people would love this manga especially since you like OHSHC. If you liked Cardcaptor Sakura then you'll like it even more :D).

For the next 10 minutes or so, my attention was completely consumed by the manga. It was until Morinozuka came along.

"Want chips?" Morinozuka held out a bowl of chips in front of me.

"No thank you, Morinozuka-senpai." Now I had to get back to this chapter.

"Want grapes?" Morinozuka asked a few minutes later with a batch of grapes in his hand.

"No thank you, Mori-senpai," I told him. "I'm fine." Okay... Now what happened so far in the book...

"Want coffee?"

"No thank you Mori-senpai." With all of his interruptions I couldn't read. Yet I smiled to him politely.

"Want feet up?"

"No thank you."

"Want pillow fluffed?"

"No."

"Want-"

"NO!" I yelled. Oops. "Sorry, Mori-senpai, but I just want to read my manga."

"Oh." He stopped asking questions and sat silently beside me. I didn't know that anyone could sit that still. It was kind awkward having him sit only 30 centimetres away from me while I was reading. What felt more uncomfortable was that he wasn't doing anything. He was just so motionless.

"Takashi, you really like Kya-chan, ne?" observed Hani. "You really want her to be happy and comfortable." I could agree with Hani there. His intentions were probably good but on the other hand, he wasn't exactly succeeding.

"Kyoya told me to," was his only answer. (A/N: It's sooo hard to keep Mori in character. I'm trying not to make him say long sentences lol.)

Ohtori? Why would Ohtori tell- oh. It was probably more pay back from my pranking spree. Bring it on Ohtori! I can take whatever you whipped up.

"Kyasari-"

"Hai," I immediately answered and turned around. This was probably part of Ohtori's scheme too.

"Kyasarima-san," said the man, "my name is Konami Kuran. I'm the casting director of the movie 'The Whole'." Ha. The Whole? What kind of _fake_ title was that? Just because the title was in English doesn't make it sound cool. It's so plain (probably just because I was fluent in English.)

"Okay..." I encouraged him to continue. Let's see how long this Konami guy can lie for –if that was even his name.

"I'm asking if you would like the role of Anadori Tsuyoi and I believe that you would be perfect for the part," he continued. "And I heard that you're a fast learner right? Douglas-san told me." Kimi recommended me? I looked over at Kimi who was talking to someone. She gave me that thumbs up sign. "Here's some information about the movie so you have a better idea about it." He handed me a batch of papers. "The auditions are on Saturday." My head fell. I guess this wasn't one of Ohtori's tricks.

"Kyasarima-san...?" I felt someone tugging my shirt. I saw a cute little boy looking straight up at me. He was so cute especially with those puppy dog eyes. Awww... "Can you sign this for me?" He held out a picture of cast of 'Aurora'.

"Of course!" I grabbed my pen from my purse and signed the paper.

"Thank you," the boy said with a wide grin.

"You're welcome." As the boy hurried off somewhere, I spotted Soie. Once I picked her up, I scratched her short silky fur. "Where have you been Soie?" I placed her in my bag. "I don't want to lose you now, y'know."

Then, I saw the same young boy come running to me again. "Can you sign this one too? I forgot about it." He held up a DVD cover of the movie 'Run Away'.

"Sure!" I said cheerfully. Again I took out my pen and signed it.

"This one too!" He gave me a poster of me as Ranake.

"Okay."

"And this one." I scribbled away. "And this one too. And this one. And this one..." Wow... How many of these did he have? My hand started to hurt. And I wanted to finish Kamichama Karin chu: volume 1.

"Are you really this big of a fan?" I questioned.

"Nope!" he answered with a smile. My eyebrow twitched. "Some guy with glasses asked me to get you to sign them." Ohtori... Then, the little boy whispered in my ear. "I think he likes you because he was too shy to ask you himself." The boy giggled and left with my signed papers. Fujioka warned me that Ohtori got other people to do his dirty work for him. I sighed. She sure wasn't kidding. Would this night ever end?

Ooo. I just remembered about the manga. Hehe! There was no way that Ohtori could spoil my night when I had my newly obtained manga. I looked for the comfiest couch I could find. I picked a couch that was near the warm fireplace. Being this relaxed, I had my undivided attention on the novel.

"Kyasarima-san," I heard a voice from behind the couch. Couldn't everyone just leave. Me. ALONE?! "What are you reading?" It was Fujioka.

I tried to smile. "It's Kamichama Karin chu." Please go... I want to read.

"Oh, can I see it?"

I wanted to tell her that I wanted to read it first but she was my tutor. And Fujioka was a kind person even if she could be naive at times. "Here." I struggled to hand it over. I sighed. 'I just _had_ to be nice today,' I thought sarcastically. Anyways, she was going to give it back right away... right?

But just as Fujioka opened the manga, Suoh came. "Haruhi! Are you okay?!" he freaked out while shaking Fujioka violently. "What happened?! Kyoya said you were in danger!" But just as Suoh came, volume 1 left – into the fireplace.

I stiffened. I pressed my lips together and clenched my fist. OhtorRIIII!!!! I searched left and right and marched towards him. But once I was in front of him, Kimi grabbed my arm.

"Sorry Yumi but it's my fault," Kimi apologized.

"What?! How was all of this your fault?" I asked her.

"She invited us," stated Ohtori.

"WHAT!!!!"

"Just so you wouldn't be bored," Kimi said quickly before I lost it. I calmed down.

Now that I think about it, I wasn't as bored as I thought it was going to be. Heh... the twins playing dress up with me, the little Suoh and Fujioka scene, Hani offering cake, Mori being too polite, and the little boy that kept asking for my autograph... Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. It wasn't like I didn't have anything to do.

"Kimi..."

"Yeah?" she said meekly.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I smiled even more when I saw the look on Ohtori's face when I said that. "And Ohtori-san," I fake smiled, "you owe me that manga."

He fake smiled back. "As soon as you hand me over a decent laptop." Doh!

* * *

Omg! It took me forever to write this chapter. It's probably due to the fact that I started to play my old games like Runescape and Neopets. Lol. But this chapter is done thanks to Shadow Phoenix lives. Please criticize :D. 


	6. Karate

Yay Chapter 6! D hehe... I'm so happy! Anyways I'm going to have this story in more point of views and not just Yumi's. Also, I kind of screwed up with Yumi being a famous actress because every famous actress needs an agent. Heh... I kind of forgot about that. Now I need to make one up. Or maybe I'll just ignore that fact altogether. Hahaha. So yeah... this chappie starts off in Yumi's POV then Haruhi's. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Karate**

::Yumi's POV::

"Hiyah!" I grunted at the top of my lungs as I got into my karate stance. I was finally going to learn karate. And I was going to be taught by the best person in Japan - in his own house! Who could have asked for more? I had to learn for my role as Anadori Tsuyoi in the movie "The Whole". I smirked to myself. The title was still lame.

"Um... Hiso-chan," Hani sweat dropped, "you don't have to scream out 'Hiyah' all the time."

I smiled. "I knew that. I'm just so excited." I wonder what he's going to teach me first. Was he going to teach me how to chop a board in half? Ooo. That would be awesome! Then I would be able to scare people with that. Teehee... Or maybe he would show me different kicks. But I'm not sure if I'm flexible enough to do a high kick. I need to stretch more so I would be more flexible...

"Hiso-chan..." Hani said before I realized that he was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, Hani-senpai," I apologized. "Just –er– daydreaming?"

"Okay," Hani smiled. "I have an idea. What if you called me sensei?" Sensei? I looked at the short but cute Hani. I would be funny to call him sensei.

"Okay, so should it be Hani-sensei?" I suggested.

"No! Mitsu-sensei sounds cuter!" Hani smiled. I didn't have to call him Mitsu-sensei for him to be cute. He was adorable already.

"You wouldn't mind if I called you by your first name?" I asked.

"Nope! And you can call Takashi 'Taka-sensei'," he exclaimed bubbly as he held onto Mori. I would seem kind of strange to call them by their given name. It didn't really seem respectful. But then again, Hani wasn't really respectful calling everyone by their first name and ending it with –chan. I'll probably just call him that to make him happy.

"Okay, Mitsu-sensei," Wow. It actually had a nice ring to it. "What will be my first lesson?" I grinned. I couldn't wait. I observed the room. I didn't see a wooden board anywhere. So what was he-

"Take this rock from my hand," he declared. What...? I sweat dropped. Now I felt like I was really living a movie or TV show. A karate lesson always started with a rock, didn't it? I sighed. I couldn't even recall what the purpose was for this lesson.

"Fine." Hani held out his hand. I took a deep breath and whipped my hand towards the rock. Hani was too fast and all I snatched was air.

"You missed!" cried out Hani. I tried to grab it again. "Oh! Too slow," Hani teased. I stretch out my arm again. "You missed!" said Hani. "You missed again! You missed!" After about ten more tries, I was getting frustrated. I could see that Hani was having fun with his huge grin and all. Now it was time to do this Yumi style.

My right hand reached out for the rock in sensei's (haha that sounds so weird) hand. But with his focus on the rock, I grabbed his right arm and pulled him towards me. And guess what I did next?

"GRRR! I'm a TICKLE MONSTER!!!" As I tickled Hani, he was out of control. I tried to reach for the rock but he kept trying to push me away while he was laughing.

"Takashi! Help (laugh) me!" he cried out for help. "Hiso-chan is cheating."

"Hey you can't call for backup!" I argued. Suddenly I felt someone pick me up by the arm and I was hanging in midair. MoRI... I turned to him. I didn't know what to do so I just tickled him under the arm too. He flinched and dropped me on top on Hani.

"Ow!" said Hani who was still laughing though it must have hurt.

"So...," I smile mischievously, "Taka-sensei's ticklish..." Mori stepped back.

"Hisoka-san, don't," Mori declared. He didn't look so tough anymore. I ran. He ran away. Haha. Too bad I caught up. (Which was surprising since Mori's pretty fast too... That means I'm faster:D) I grabbed his legs and he fell on the ground. I was about to attack but he got to me first. Once I tickled him back, I could see his poker face cracking.

"Hahaha," Mori laughed. Wow... Mori's laugh was weird. It was probably just because I haven't heard him laugh before. But it was so funny! So now, Mori was tickling me, Hani was tickling me and Mori's laugh was making me laugh even harder. I couldn't breathe. Hey...

I coughed violently. I lay on the floor curled up. Hani and Mori immediately stopped.

"Hiso-chan," Hani was worried. "Are you okay?"

I 'struggled' to get up with my head down and my hair covering my face. I looked up at Hani and Mori and smiled contently. "Yup! Fake ya!"

Hani and Mori looked at each other and nodded. "GET HER!"

* * *

::Haruhi's POV::

I was suck here with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru being idiots in Hani's living room. The three of them (Tamaki vs. Hikaru and Kaoru) fought over the remote of the TV. But all of that quarrelling was pointless when they finally found out (after Hikaru and Kaoru won) that all three of them were going to switch it to the same channel anyway. Yup... complete idiots. Then they became unusually quiet because their attention was on the television. They were so into the TV program that they even brought popcorn while they were watching. I sweat dropped. Idiots... And Kyoya was just writing away on his clipboard. I didn't really know what to do now. I couldn't even remember why I came to Hani's house with them but I figured that I would just read over some of my notes since I was done my homework. But five minutes later, Kaoru disrupted the quietness.

"Kyoya-senpai can draw?!?!" exclaimed the astonished Kaoru. Kyoya quickly held the clipboard close to his chest to hide it. "And all I thought you were doing was writing more information that you found out."

"Kaoru, what was he drawing?" asked Hikaru.

"It looked like Hisoka-san?" snickered Kaoru.

"Really???" Hikaru's wide eyes turned playful. "Let us see!" Hikaru pulled on the clipboard.

Kyoya kept the clipboard firmly on his chest. He adjusted his glasses. "I was just drawing a picture of her to add into my files. I also drew pictures of everybody else. It just interesting to draw people the way I see them." Kyoya had a hobby?

"Kyoya, I would like to see my picture then," I requested.

"Oooo, Kyoya! Did you draw me too?" questioned the energetic Tamaki.

"I left them at home," he simply answered.

"Guess what's happening in the celeb world now!" stated out the spokesperson from the television screen. "Do you think it's true that Yoshiro Sondo and Tamini Sakura are finally getting married? Well, video clips from their excursion to the Tokyo theme park seem to say it all. As you can see here, Tamini-san is wearing a ruby covered ring crowned with a huge diamond on her ring finger. Could it be that..."

"Why are you guys watching Celeb Japan?" I asked senpai along with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yay! It's on!" They all sat together in Hani's enormous living room on his leather sofa with their eyes glued on the television screen.

"We want to see if-" started Hikaru.

"-we could spot ourselves from the party last night," finished Kaoru.

"But why are you three all excited about that? I would think that you'd be used to being in the spotlight," I remarked.

"But this is what commoners would do, daughter," mentioned Tamaki. "Every commoner would love to see themselves on TV!"

"Only desperate celeb wannabe commoners," I replied. You know, it's kind of ironic...Tamaki was the reverse of celeb wannabe commoners. He was the commoner wannabe celeb. "Just switch the channel to something more interesting," I suggested.

"Aww... but Daddy wants to see Haruhi on TV like a proud parent."

"...You've heard those stories about celebrities wanting a life like normal people. Now you can't say that never happened in real life," continued the CJ (Celeb Japan) anchor. "15-year-old Kyasarima Yumi has been keeping a secret identity for all of these years under the name of Sitamoto Toukai. Would she try to survive through being a full-time celebrity or attempt to hide back into the crowds of mediocrity?..."

Suddenly, Kyoya changed the channel.

"Kyoya?!?!" whined Tamaki. "Why did you change the channel? They didn't even talk about the party that we went to last night!"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. "Did you see any cameras last night? No! Because they had security there and no paparazzi would try to sneak in there."

"You know I heard that people are trying to find Kyasarima's secret identity," mentioned Hikaru.

"Yeah... The person that spilled her secret got almost 800, 000 yen from the media," added Kaoru. 800, 000 yen? That was the same as my debt. I sighed. Were they trying to torment me and making that up themselves? But then again, if I did find out Yumi's secret identity, I would be able to escape the control that the host club had over me (especially Kyoya).

I looked at the TV screen. Kamichama Karin? I smirked. Kyoya changed the channel to that show? I wondered if Kyoya liked shoujo anime. Hahaha. Just the thought of it was too hilarious. I covered my mouth trying to hide my laugh.

"EEEEEEEKKK!!! It's Kamichama KARIN!!!"

I quickly turned around. "Hisoka-san..." I asked her. "You're done your karate lesson with Honey-senpai?" She never answered. She was too busy gawking at the TV by the time I finished my question. I sweat dropped. Otaku... But I wondered why she asked Hani to teach her karate out of the blue...

_Flashback__ –earlier today–_

_"Hani-senpai?" asked His__oka. "Can you teach me karate__?"_

_"__Sure__Hiso-chan, I'm not doing-"_

_"Great! Let's start!"_

_"Now?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm still hosting someone..."__ Hani sweat dropped._

_End of Flashback_

I pondered on the fact that it seemed like Hisoka was in a rush to learn karate. But why did she only ask now?

"WHATTT!?!?!" cried out Hisoka. "It's DONE ALREADY!!!!" Streams of water rushed down her eyes as the ending theme song played on the TV. "WAHHHH!!" Wow... Who knew that she could be like Tamaki? Shoujo freak.

But just when she got over the anime, she screamed. "GAH!!!" She was caught off guard. A brown fur ball had just leaped towards her out of her backpack. It was a ferret! But before it could cling on Hisoka, Mori caught it. Hisoka sighed. "She follows me everywhere." She turned to the ferret. "You're such a stalker," she teased her ferret.

"She's so cute..." Tamaki looked at the ferret. "What's her name?" Tamaki examined the ferret's collar. "Soie? You know French?" (A/N: Soie means silky in French)

"A little bit," she admitted. "I learned some from a friend. She was also the one that gave me Soie."

"Soh-ee-eh? You're pronouncing it as if it was a Japanese word."

"But pronouncing it 'Swa' is kind of weird..." mentioned Hisoka. "I don't see how the letters 'oi' make a 'wa' sound."

"Comment ça va?" asked Tamaki randomly. (A/N: Translations at the end of chapter. Most of it is worthless anyways... See, if you understand.)

"Quoi?"

"Comment ça va?" I had no idea what Tamaki just said there...

"Pourquoi posez-vous une question comme ça?" retorted Hisoka. Okay... Something about a question...

"Qu'est mauvais avec ma question?" whimpered Tamaki. Still something about a question...

"C'est... trop typique..." commented Hisoka. I'm guessing typique means typical...

"Non!" snapped Tamaki. "Peut-être..." Tamaki dropped his head. "Oui." Okay I think understood that... Tamaki was probably denying something to Hisoka...

"Vous avez un accent fort. Êtes-vous né en France?" Okay... Now I heard something about France.

"Oui! J'ai déménagé ici quand j'ai quatorze ans." I was lost in Tamaki's words.

"Okay what are you two talking about?" I finally asked. I really wasn't getting a hint.

"Nothing re-" started Tamaki but Hisoka interrupted.

"About his girlfriend," Hisoka answered seriously to my question. I was speechless. Tamaki had a girlfriend? Since when? And why didn't he tell me about her?

"EHHHHH???" Hikaru and Kaoru said in surprise. "TONO HAS A GIRLFRIEND???" Both Hikaru and Kaoru eyed at me.

"Oh you don't know her?" continued Hisoka. "Well that's strange... I would think you guys would know her really well."

"Who are you talking about?!" both Tamaki and I asked in confusion. Hisoka's tone sounded more serious than sarcastic... so who was this girl? I couldn't think of any girl that Hikaru and Kaoru knew well.

Her only answer was, "L'un vous appelez 'La roturière'." Tamaki didn't say anything. Dang! I wished I knew French.

"Interesting..." stated Kyoya. "Hisoka's pretty smart considering she was put in class 1D."

Hisoka suddenly just gawked at Kyoya for a moment. She blinked once or twice and tilted her head still looking at him. By now, Kyoya was feeling awkward from her staring. I noticed a slight blush run up his cheeks.

"Kirio!" she exclaimed proudly as she pointed a finger at him.

"What?" asked the confused Kyoya.

"You're Kirio!" Hisoka wore a big grin. I giggled. If I knew correctly, Kirio is the glasses character in Kamichama Karin. Shoujo freak...

"Aww... Kyoya's blushing," teased Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya kept a straight face even while Hikaru and Kaoru kept on making fun of him. But once they started to poke Kyoya, they had crossed the line. Kyoya gave his threatening and evil glare at them. "Why does the one guy that likes Hisoka-san have to be Kyoya?" sobbed Hikaru and Kaoru. "And even if we just teased Hisoka about it, Kyoya would still get mad and he would find a way to kick us out of the country." Tears fell.

"But we could turn this incident into a prank. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru recovered and came up with the idea.

"Yes. And we could probably make Kyoya embarrassed in front of Hisoka without him knowing that it was us." Kaoru was probably already planning on this too.

"I'm right here," mentioned Kyoya as he continued to write or draw or whatever on his clipboard. I couldn't really tell if Kyoya really did like Hisoka. He probably knew something about her that we didn't. I mean, whenever he acted kind and polite to someone, it was because he benefited from it. It was hard to tell with Kyoya sometimes even if it seemed like I could read him the best (besides Tamaki surprisingly).

"Amateur pranksters," commented Hisoka. "Rule number one: Don't even mention that you're planning to do pranks especially not in front of the person that you're going to do the prank on."

"So do you think you can do better?" challenged Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No Duh!" Oh no... This was just going to be another worthless, time-consuming...

"Pranking contest!" shouted out Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're on!" Hisoka accepted.

* * *

"Kyoya, did you bring the drawing of us that we wanted to see?" I asked. 

"Yes, they're right here." Kyoya handed me four sheets of paper.

"Wow Kyoya," Tamaki said as he looked over my shoulder. "You're really good." He was. But why did I get the feeling that it was a little too good. There was a drawing of me, senpai, Hani and Mori on each sheet of paper.

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?" I wondered. Kyoya gave me a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru as stick people holding hands. Actually, they didn't have any hands so the linked arms looked like one. I sweat dropped. "Why are they stickmen?"

"Their other profile picture was accidentally damaged due to –er– ire issues." I froze. Low pressure demon lord, shadow king... neither of those names could accurately describe the real him.

"Photoshop," Mori randomly stated.

Hani examined the drawings. "The drawings look like the pictures on the website. Kyoya didn't draw these. He just used the sketch effect."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyoya. He just continued to write (or draw) on his clipboard. I sweat dropped.

* * *

I know this chapter was kind of random but most of it was still important (I think). But I had a feeling that Kyoya and Mori were somewhat out of character. Please tell me if you think so. Next Chapter: Pranking Contest:D Please review / criticise. 

Tama: How are you?

Hiso: What?

Tama: How are you?

Hiso: Why are you asking a question like that?

Tama: What's wrong with my question?

Hiso: It's... too typical...

Tama: No! Maybe... Yes.

Hiso: You have a strong accent. Were you born in France?

Tama: Yes! I moved here when I was fourteen

Haru: (Jap) Okay what are you two talking about?

Tama: Nothing re-

Hiso: About his girlfriend.

Twins: EHHHHH??? TONO HAS A GIRLFRIEND???

Hiso: Oh you don't know her? Well that's strange... I would think you guys would know

Tama & Haru: Who are you talking about?!

Hiso: (Fre) The one you called 'the commoner' (A/N: female version).

Tama: (blushes) ...

Kyoya: Interesting... Hisoka's pretty smart considering she was put in class 1D.

Etc...


	7. Pranking Contest 1

I'm still puzzled over the fact that my first chapter, which – according to me – was bad, had 7 reviews while my good chappies (Ch. 5 and 6) had a total of 3. That was kind of sad but then again I blame school. And I'm just wondering about those you who put this story on your alert list and on your fav list... when are you going to review (again)?

Anyways, to my reviewer Sarah! (since she's anonymous I can't email her or anything): You said that Kyoya wouldn't be or fav pick for Yumi/ Hisoka. I've already chosen Yumi's pairing and I'm not going to change my mind. That doesn't mean that it _is_ Kyoya. (And you probably think that I'm just saying that you make you think that it isn't him). I'm going to leave it a mystery. :D Well, at least until after their Christmas Holiday Trip. Enjoy the twins and the pranking contest!

**Chapter 7 – ****Pranking**** Contest****: Part 1**

::Kaoru's POV::

"Kirio-senpai's the judge!" exclaimed Hisoka. Kirio-senpai? Aw... Hisoka has a pet name for Kyoya already, and they weren't even a couple yet.

"But wait, why is he the judge?" asked Hikaru.

"Because you two need the advantage," Hisoka said conceitedly. "Kirio-senpai is still probably holding a grudge against me for my pranking spree." Hikaru and I knew that we couldn't argue about Kyoya's possible grudge against her. But I didn't think it would really matter. Kyoya would probably judge us fairly since he probably hated us as much as he hated Hisoka – unless he really did like Hisoka which would be really strange. Hikaru and I just teased Kyoya yesterday because we were curious about how he would react. Tee hee. One thing was for sure. I knew that I wasn't going to tease him anymore after that evil and piecing stare he gave us. How does Tono recover from them? I was scarred for life with that petrifying look on his face. I guess that only person that could tease/ bother him was Tono.

"If I'm the judge, I get to decide the rules," demanded Kyoya.

"Wha-" I wanted to protest but Hisoka cut me short.

"Sure," Hisoka interrupted, "depending if they are reasonable."

"The object of this contest is to get the best reaction from the other party," stated Kyoya. "You can get anybody else to help you except for me. But that's up to you depending on how much you trust that person because that person could warn your opponent." I thought about that for a moment. Hikaru and I didn't need anybody else to help us. And I don't think anybody was loyal enough to help out Hisoka with her set of pranks. Maybe Haruhi would be kind enough to help us... "You have until tomorrow at midnight. And you have to provide proof of your successes." The three of us accepted the terms.

"C'mon Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed. "We have to get started!"

* * *

How long was Hikaru going to take? I was really getting tried... FROM HANGING ON THE CEILING. All I had was a pole to hold onto. I couldn't even sit on it because the ceiling was too low. My arms were getting numb. How did end up being the one stuck up here? 

_"No, it's oka__y __Hikaru__," I said__ cheerfully__. "I always thought that it would be fun hanging from__ a pole."_

Oh... Now I remembered why. I sweat dropped. I had to withstand the pain – for Hikaru's sake. I'm sure he would have done the same for me. I just wished that I didn't push myself to be the selfless one. No...! What was I saying! 'At least Hikaru was fine. Hikaru was fine,' I chanted to myself. It eased the pain somewhat.

I looked down and spotted Hani followed by Mori, Hisoka, and Hikaru. Finally!

"EHHHH?" Hani cried out in surprise. "Hika-chan, where's the cake?"

"Uhhh..." Hikaru tried to think of an answer. I guess he never thought about what to say when they would obviously find out that there was no cake in sight. I wanted to sweat drop but there was a risk that they would notice me if my sweat really did drop.

"Mori, can you stand here and hold out your hands?" said Hisoka as she walked right under me. This was it. I pulled out a fake spider from my pocket and held it by the string. Whoops! The spider landed behind Hisoka's head already. This was hard to do with one hand. C'mon Hisoka! Turn around.

When she saw the spider, I saw her jump slightly – I think. It was hard to tell from this angle. Wait. Why did she grab the spider?

"AHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I felt from the ceiling. Hisoka had pulled the string causing me to lose my balance and fall – right into Mori's arms. "Heheheh," I laughed nervously. "Hi, Mori-senpai. The weather is lovely isn't it?" Hisoka giggled and her cheeks turned a little red.

* * *

Okay this plan was a lot more reasonable considering that I didn't have to hang from a ceiling. Hikaru thought of this scheme so neither of us would get hurt. I hauled a bucket full of water to the top of the stairs. It weighed about 25 pounds. It was hard to carry since I couldn't let it spill. I finally placed the bucket on the railing. My hands were numb from holding its thin metal handle. 

"Okay Kaoru. I'll stay here and watch the bucket so it doesn't fall by accident."

"But shouldn't Hisoka-san be able to see both of us?" I suggested. "If she sees both of us together she won't think that we're pranking her."

"Don't you think that the fake spider in the face would give it away?" Hikaru replied.

"Oh right," I answered sheepishly.

"Also, we have to make Hisoka think that one of us is up here holding the string."

"Okay then. It's my turn to lure her here," I said. Hikaru nodded.

I descended back down the stairs to search for Hisoka. Luckily, she wasn't that far.

"Hiso-" I started.

"Suoh-senpai," Hisoka suddenly hollered at Tono. "Can you do me a favour?" Tono came rushing towards her.

"What would you like me to help you with, Hisoka-hime, so that I could bring joy and happiness in your life?" Tono bowed gallantly in front of her. Hisoka sweat dropped.

"Can you stand right here, Suoh-senpai?" She pointed to the floor just about 5 feet from her – the exact spot where Hisoka was supposed to stand for the sponge to go in face. Tono followed her directions. Hisoka sped walked passed Tono. When Hikaru noticed this, he flustered with the spider and accidentally dropped it in Tono's face.

"AHHH!!" cried out Tono. I sighed. Hisoka managed to slip out of this one again but...

"Sorry Suoh-senpai," Hisoka apologized. "Hikaru was probably aiming for me. But if you pull the string..." She smiled mischievously.

Tono caught on to what she was thinking –surprisingly – and pulled the string. What happened next was hilarious! About three gallons of water rained on top of Tono. He was soaked! His hair was dripping like crazy and flattened by the water. More water streamed down his face and off his chin. But that didn't even compare to what happened to his clothes. I bet he could barely move like that.

"I'm sorry Suoh-senpai but I couldn't resist," Hisoka laughed her head off. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you," she said as she rolled up her pants since a little water splashed on them too. I felt that she knew about this all along. She was clever – I had to admit – but Hikaru and I had more pranks up our sleeves.

"Hey Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!" Hisoka called out to the top of the stairs so Hikaru could hear her too. "Just remember that I'm brewing up a prank for you two." She turned and smiled at me. Her smile looked so innocent but I knew behind her smile was her mischievous nature. I froze wondering what she was going to do next. Just thinking about what she did to Kyoya frightened me. Nobody else would have the guts to throw his laptop out of the window. She could – and would – do anything to us.

"WAhhhhh, Tama-chan, you all wet!" Hani stated – out of nowhere – the obvious. "And I got it on film!" Hani continued to look through his camera and pointed it at me. I was still petrified from Hisoka's prank threat.

"Why do you have a camera, Hani-senpai?" Hikaru asked when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's for a project." Hani smiled innocently. Mori followed right behind him.

"Mitsukuni," instructed Mori, "you need to sleep."

"But Takashi..." Hani whined with tear bubbles forming at the base of his eyes. "The Zombie Princess will get me." Hani sniffed.

"You didn't sleep for three days," added Mori seriously. Hani stuck out his lower lip as he walked gloomily when Mori led him out the room.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hani didn't look sleepy at all."

"I just figured that he always acted cute no matter what, even when he's sleepy," Hisoka shrugged. "But then again, I don't really know him."

Hikaru and I looked at each other, remembering the look on Hani's face when he found Bun-bun stained with coffee. "You have no idea!" Hikaru and I declared.

* * *

I thought of another scheme but Hikaru said that he wanted to the honours. We entered in the third music room to find out that the customers didn't come yet. That was good – for us at least. I looked at Hikaru. He was ready. 

As we predicted, Hisoka came into the room early to meet up with Haruhi. I wonder if she's only getting tutored because she had a crush on Haruhi. If only she knew... I chuckled.

"Hisoka-san, can you wait by that table?" Haruhi directed Hisoka to a cloth covered table with no chairs.

"But... there are no chairs..." Hisoka said confused.

"Um... Kaoru will get some," she quickly fibbed. Haruhi glanced at me. Darn. Hikaru and I asked Haruhi to help us with our prank but I wanted to see it in action.

"Sure, Haruhi." Once I walked around the corner, I watched the scheme unfold as I stood behind the wall. While Hisoka was standing a few inches from the table, Hikaru lifted the tablecloth and crawled under the table. I watched with excitement when I observed Hikaru's hands – which were recently run under cold water – about to curl around Hisoka's legs. It was a good thing she rolled up her pants earlier. She was going to regret it.

"GAHHH!!!!" She screamed once the cold hands contacted her skin. But that wasn't all that she did. She impulsively kicked out her right leg with Hikaru still clinging onto it and Hikaru's head crashed into her other leg. This made her lose her balance and Hisoka landed right on top of Hikaru's back.

"Ow!" yelled Hikaru. I rushed over to him and pushed off Hisoka.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" I asked. Why did I let him do this prank? This was all my fault. I bit my lip.

"Oh my gosh, Hikaru-kun. I'm so sorry," Hisoka apologized. Worry was seen across her face. Now when I think about it, I don't think she'd ever want to hurt anybody. She even went easy on Kyoya so he wouldn't get burned or anything like that. I guess she's not as heartless as Kyoya.

Her beautiful eyes glinted behind her glasses. Seeing her gentle face, I didn't want to hurt her with pranks anymore.

"Well, that's one point for the Hitachiins," stated Kyoya. "I could give them a half point for that little setback but it was interesting to watch their faults." Kyoya scribbled on his clipboard.

Hisoka's tender face went from concern to anger. "I'm really going to get you two now, Hitachiins."

As she walked away, I gulped. I spoke too soon.

* * *

::Yumi's POV:: 

"Hey Hisoka-san!" Haruhi called me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure...," I answered uneasily. It kind of depended on the question though. "What's it about?"

"Um..." Haruhi leaned to whisper into my ear. "It's about the secret."

I froze. She knew about my secret?!?! Oh my gosh! How did she know? Did she tell anyone? What?!?! Oh no! My mind was just going crazy. Not Haruhi too. It was bad enough that Kyoya knew. This secret was going to be even harder to prevent from getting out.

"Hisoka-san?" I stopped panicking and turned back to Haruhi. "Are you okay?"

'NO!!' I wanted to scream. But I took a closer look at Haruhi. Why was she so calm about this? Wasn't she going to tell the rest of the host club or something. Or even worse... she could get money from the media for spilling my secret. What was I going to do? Okay, act calm. Act normal.

"What secret, Haruhi-san?" I asked innocently.

"About me being a girl." _That_ was what I was all worked up about? Phew. "Why? Do you have any other secrets?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"No, not really..." I tried to seem as normal as possible and hoped she wouldn't question any further.

"Oh I see..." answered Haruhi.

"Daughter!" Suoh suddenly appeared hugging Haruhi from behind. Hm... this gave me an idea.

"Suoh-senpai, why do you call Haruhi-san daughter?" I asked innocently. "Why don't you just call him son?"

"Because sh – I mean – he acts more like a daughter to me?" Suoh attempted to cover up his slip up.

"Don't you think that it's a disgrace to his masculinity?" I continued to question. I noticed that Suoh got nervous. Streams of water fell excessively from his eyes and he was biting his lip so hard it looked like it was going to rip off any minute. If that was being nervous I didn't know what was. Hehe... this was fun! To Suoh, I was about to 'discover' Haruhi's secret. Haruhi noticed this too.

"Senpai," Haruhi stated plainly. "Hisoka-san already figured it out."

"Aww... Haruhi-san, you ruined my amusement," I pouted. "It was going to be fun to tease Suoh-senpai."

"You know..." Haruhi paused to think, "At that moment, you sort of sounded like Kyoya-senpai," commented Haruhi. "Except, of course, he would say that it was going to be interesting instead of fun."

I didn't pay attention to that comment because when I recalled the moment when Suoh hugged Haruhi, it gave me another idea. I pulled Suoh away from Haruhi so Haruhi wouldn't hear. "Remember I owe you for the twin's water prank?"

"Yes..."

"I know a great way to owe you back." I smiled wittily.

* * *

::Hikaru's POV:: 

I stared blankly at the buildings and people that whizzed past the tinted limo window. Kaoru and I both knew that we had to take this pranking contest to the next level if we were going to beat Hisoka. She was probably putting all of her energy on a single, malicious prank. I shuddered. We should have planned out what we were going to do before we just pulled ideas out of nowhere.

"Hikaru," Kaoru broke the silence.

"We have to find out her weakness," I stated. Kaoru nodded. His eyes were serious. Like me, he wanted to win. We didn't want anyone to beat us at our speciality.

"But what if she doesn't have a weakness?" Kaoru questioned the possibility.

"Remember, even Haruhi had a weakness," I reminded him. I recalled all of the various attempts to scare Haruhi. "What if we did some of the tactics that we did on Haruhi?" I grinned.

"Bugs might work," suggested Kaoru.

"Yes, but what if she isn't scared of bugs? We have to be more efficient now. And not just doing anything that we could think of like what we were doing earlier today."

"That's true. We only have one more day left," replied Kaoru.

"Let's try all of them at once!" I exclaimed the random idea.

Kaoru sweat dropped. "Is that even possible?"

"Hm... what did we do? There was-"

"-fear of bugs..."

"Fear of skeletons."

"Fear of heights."

"Wait, I don't think that possible in the school," I pointed out. "Unless we bring her to the roof or something."

"But I think I remember her mentioning that she went bungee jumping before, so we could scratch that out."

"Hm... fear of the dark." I continued to list them.

"Fear of sharp objects and-"

"Fear of enclosed spaces." Kaoru and I grinned. We knew exactly how to set this up.

* * *

Yay! I love pranks. I could do almost anything with them. :D try all of them at once."re day left,"d think of like what we were doing earlier today." streams of water fell from his eyes. Yes, I'm updating slowly but I have an urge to hold this fanfic until the Christmas break. I doesn't seem like people are really reading this story. (I can't believe how long this story's going to be! There's still their Christmas vacation and even more!) 

Please review.


	8. Pranking Contest 2

I wasn't planning to write anything here at first but I found it very peculiar that the number of hits for chapter 6 is two more than in chapter 5. Strange...

Chapter 8 – Pranking Contest: Part 2

::Hikaru's POV::

I ran into the third music room panting. I burst through the door and everyone turned to me to find out what was going on.

"Everybody! Help!" I yelled. "Kaoru's locked in the storage room!"

"How did he get stuck in there?" Haruhi asked with a worried look on her face.

"We were setting up a prank and he – I – hurry! Just come!" I sprinted out of the room and ran down the corridor hoping that they were following me. Don't worry Kaoru! We're coming!

I braked as soon as the chestnut door was right beside me. I looked back to see the others catching up to me.

"Kaoru, are you okay?!" I yelled through the door.

"I think so," replied Kaoru. "But I can't really see anything. I don't know where the light switch is. Something must have knocked it down and switched it off."

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" I turned to Mori and Hani. "Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, knock down that door," I ordered.

"Hika-chan, I don't think it's really necessary," Hani sweat dropped. It's not an emergency so I think Kaoru can wait for us to get the key."

"It IS an emergency!"

"Also," Kyoya added, "it would be very costly to replace an antique door such as this one."

"Fine then!" I reluctantly agreed. "Tono, look for the caretaker or hall monitor or SOMEONE!" Tono was already at the other end of the hall when I realized that it was careless of me to send _him_ to get the keys. Oh well.

I turned around. Hisoka had knelt down and examined the door. "Does anybody have a card? I mean one like a credit card." Her focus stayed on the door as she held out an open hand. Hm... Haruhi was right. Hisoka really did care about Kaoru. If I was in there, she would have never tagged along.

"What's a credit card?" Hani questioned naively. Hisoka sweat dropped.

"Here," Haruhi placed a card on Hisoka's palm. "My student discount card." Ooo... Was that a card that identified you as a student commoner?

Hisoka, still kneeling, placed the card between the door and the wall at about the height of the door knob. Then she pushed it firmly in the crease and the door magically opened.

"That wouldn't have worked with a modern door," she stated proudly. She stepped into the pitch-black room and yawned. "Now where's that light switch?" I noticed that Haruhi and Kyoya were also looking in the room. I grinned. The achluophobia test was negative. No matter.

"Now!" I shouted. Suddenly, the room became very bright revealing all that was there.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisoka gave a high-pitched scream.

::Haruhi's POV::

I cringed. There were so many unnerving objects for my eyes to absorb. In the left back corner, there was a battered skeleton with clusters of dirt still attached to it. At least, I think it was dirt. I shivered. The right wall was worse. It was covered small piercing spikes that were slightly rusted. But those didn't even compare to the overwhelming number of bugs. The little critters were everywhere. Some were on the skeleton, weaving in and out of the bones. Layers of insects were on the ceiling, all marching towards us and spilling through the door. And the rest were on the floor starting to climb up Hisoka's legs.

"How do you like this room, Hisoka?" Kaoru asked while lifting his left arm, revealing a handful of millipedes. Hisoka was petrified. Wait a second... darkness, skeletons, sharp objects, bugs... these were all things that the host club used to try to scare me. I sweat dropped. Those two were so uncreative.

"So which scared you the most?" Hikaru asked contentedly. "Was it the skeleton? The spikes? The –"

"Bugs..." Hisoka murmured as she looked on the floor. The twins grinned knowing that they had won. But why did I feel like they didn't actually succeed.

I saw a tear drop on the floor. Was Hisoka crying? "Hisoka, are you okay," I asked sympathetically.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Hisoka turned around revealing the tears streaming down her eye. "Because it was so dark in here, I STEPPED ON A BUG!!! HAVE YOU NO HEART?!?!" Hisoka sniffed and cried.

"Hisoka..." Kaoru tried to comfort her but she ran down the hall without looking back. Kyoya ran after her.

"She's crying because of a dead _bug_???" Hikaru laughed. "How pathetic!"

I glared angrily at him. But behind him I saw Hisoka's arm around the corner grabbing Kyoya out of sight.

"Haruhi I didn't mean it that way," apologized Hikaru. "I just..." Then Hisoka stuck her head around the wall with no tears to be seen. She smiled and waved to me. I fell.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Hani asked with the video camera.

* * *

:: (still Haruhi's POV) ::

"The Hitachiins win the contest."

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!"

"Don't be upset Hisoka-san," comforted/ teased Hikaru.

"You tried your best," added/ taunted Kaoru.

"The twins got the best reaction out of you," Kyoya simply told Hisoka.

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched. "Even if I was faking the reaction??"

"Yes." I wondered if he was just being mean to Hisoka or teasing her as well.

"But you saw on Hani's video camera how bad they felt when they saw me crying." Correction: 'how bad_ly_'.

"'The twins won," Kyoya firmly stated. He wasn't going to give in.

Hisoka sighed. "Alright. I give up. It's not like anything was at stake anyways. Plus I was sleepy from all of the phone calls from Mitsu-sensei during the night. He's still getting nightmares about the Zombie Princess." She yawned and blinked a couple of times. "If I gave it my full effort, you two would have peed in your pants."

"Excuses, excuses," tsked Kaoru.

"You're just a sore loser."

Tamaki entered into the conversation. "Hey, Hani-senpai, I know this – er – dream specialist." I saw Tamaki glance over at Hisoka.

Hani hugged Mori and trembled. "No! I don't want to go..."

"Hani, they're experts," reassured Tamaki. "They're just going to examine your nightmares and see what the problem is." Wow... I didn't know that Tamaki was good and calming others. Hani didn't whine as much but he still refused to go. Tamaki walked behind Mori to face Hani. He sighed. "What if everyone came to support you Hani-senpai? Would you feel better?"

"I guess..."

"Okay, let's go." Mori let Hani onto the floor. Hani, still frightened, held Mori's hand in his right hand and Tamaki's hand in the other. It seems that Tamaki could act mature when necessary. He took care of Hani like he was his little brother or even child – even though Hani was of course older than him. I smiled.

* * *

::Hikaru's POV (again)::

I yawned. It was 10:57 pm. Why didn't Tono mention that we had to wait for Hani to actually fall asleep? I yawned again. This was soo boring.

When we came in, the specialist put Hani in this human compartment or something with wires everywhere inside it. I felt sorry for Hani since the specialist had to hook up all the wires to his head. There was even one wide tube that came out of the back of his head so we could see what was happening in his dream. How was he supposed to sleep with so many things attached to his head?

When the specialist left, only Mori, Hisoka and I were still awake. Tono needed his 'beauty rest'. Haruhi and Kaoru needed to sleep because we had a test tomorrow. And Kyoya... I don't know. I wasn't sleepy yet since I was used to getting up in the middle of the night. Mori was only awake because he overdosed himself with coffee so he could watch Hani. Also Hani didn't want Hisoka to see what happened when Mori gets sleepy. And neither did I. It was too freaky.

"Hisoka-san, why don't you sleep?" I asked her. "You said that you were sleepy earlier."

"Yeah... but I want to make sure that Mitsu-sensei is alright," she replied as she blinked a couple of times to stay awake. It seems that Hisoka developed a bond with Mori and Hani. She was even starting to call Hani 'Mitsu-sensei' more freely.

Mori, Hisoka and I sat together as stared at the blank screen waiting for Hani's nightmare to appear. I blinked a couple of times to try to stay up but my eyelids just got too heavy.

"Can you guys wake me up if when Hani's...?" I never finished my request.

I slept for about an hour before I woke up. At least, I think it was an hour. I could never tell when I was asleep.

Hisoka nudged me. "Hikaru-kun, Hani's nightmare just started," she stated as if it was a TV show. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I had been sleeping on Hisoka's lap.

"Sorry about that," I apologized as I scratched the back of my head.

"No problem," she replied. "Taka-sensei already went to look for the specialist."

I looked around to find everyone else still sleeping. "Should I wake them up?"

"Yeah... you probably should. I would be pointless to come here and not even see what happened in Hani's nightmare."

Hisoka walked over to Tono and woke him up. I woke up Kaoru and Haruhi.

"So...," I mentioned. "Who's going to wake up Kyoya?"

"I shouldn't be either of us Hikaru," Kaoru said. He was right – big time. We annoyed him about Hisoka once and we weren't going to bug him anytime soon.

"I think senpai should wake him up," suggested Haruhi.

"Yeah, you're immune to his glares considering how often he does glare at you," Kaoru and I added.

"There's no way I'm waking him up. He's even worse if you try to wake him up in the middle of the night." He can get worse?? Was that even possible?

Hisoka rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys so scared?" I shook my head. The newcomer was so naive. "Seriously, what's the worse that he could do?" Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru and I looked at each other. We didn't want to find out.

Hisoka was about to shake him when Tamaki stopped her. "Are you sure you sure you want to wake him up?"

Hisoka replied with another eye roll and finally shook him. "Kyoya?" she said softly. "Kyoya, wake up." He didn't budge. "Hm...," Hisoka pondered out loud. "What if I pinched his cheek?" Hisoka smirked. But when Hisoka reached to grab his cheek, suddenly, Kyoya's right arm toppled on her and he turned to the side.

Her eyes grew wide with a 'you've got to be kidding' look on her face. She tried to smack him in the face but her arms were trapped. "Help?" she glanced at us. I raised an eyebrow. Was Kyoya really that strong or was she just comfortable there?

We finally got Kyoya awake. (Don't ask how.) We all watched the screen projecting Hani's nightmare. It was kind of disturbing to watch. No wonder why Hani was so afraid of going back to sleep.

On the screen, Hani ran down a hall in our school looking back once in a while just to see the zombie princess following closely behind him. I walked up to the screen to get a closer look. It really was our school. Hani turned into the boys' washroom. He hid in a stall standing on the toilet so she wouldn't see his feet. I could even see that Hani's point of view was going up and down as if he was panting. Then I turned around to see that the sweaty Hani was panting inside his capsule.

Then, the shadow of the Zombie Princess could be seen under the stall door. It got closer and...

CRASH!

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. The Zombie Princess came out of Hani's nightmare – right out of the screen! I was shaking on the spot. I couldn't move. The Zombie Princess held my head. "No!!! Don't eat my brains," I whimpered. "Take Kyoya's! He's the smart one!"

There were a few seconds of silence.

Then I made a random remark. "I know that the Zombie Princess is supposed to be scary but she looks like a guy," I pointed at the zombie. The 'princess' fully revealed her face. (A/N guess who...?)

"Mori-senpai?!?!?"

I turned around. Tamaki was squeezing Kyoya. Haruhi and Kaoru were holding onto each other. Oddly enough, Hisoka just stood there beside Haruhi with her arms crossed.

"Hisoka-san wins the contest!" Kyoya declared out of nowhere. He brushed his clothes once Tamaki let go of him.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kaoru and I were surprised.

"She scared you two just before midnight so it still counts. It's exactly 11:59 pm," explained Kyoya. "That was smart of her to do the prank last minute so either of you could retaliate." My eyes grew wide.

"Tamaki-senpai," said Hisoka, "I'm not giving you any remakes." She tapped her foot. "How could you get scared if you've seen this video a thousand times?"

"You didn't have to make it so scary."

"There wasn't even any sound! If there was a scream or even music, it would have been scarier. You were supposed to comfort Haruhi!" Haruhi looked at Kaoru and finally let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Tono said meekly. "I'm a bad father." Hisoka groaned loudly. Why was she so mad? Why wasn't she laughing to my – or even anybody's – reaction?

"Mitsu-sensei, you can get out now," she told him.

"Hiso-chan, do you have a band-aid?" asked Hani. "I somehow cut my finger." Hani held up his slightly bleeding finger.

Hisoka fainted.

Everyone blinked in amazement. Hemophobia... Fear of blood... Why didn't we think of that? I sweat dropped.

"Kyoya-senpai, does that count for the contest?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"No."

As we all walked back to our limos, I felt a wet spot between my legs. Hisoka really did give it her full effort.

* * *

How did you like that chapter? Heehee. But (disclaimer coming up), I didn't come up with the idea of the whole nightmare coming alive thing. It was on Prank Patrol. :D I just figured that most of you don't watch it considering that it's a Canadian show.

Anyway, review, review, review! This is the only way to tell me how good/ bad my story is. And I have more planned for the next chapter XD. It includes someone going to the hospital (for humorous purposes).


	9. A Memorable Birthday

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. My homework load is weird. Some week I have none and others I have a ton. In addition, I posted another ouran 'twoshot' fanfic called "Hair Shave" where Haruhi suddenly wants to shave off her hair. It was a random idea but I really wanted to type it before I forgot. And then, I started to read other shoujos like Hana Kimi (finished in a week XD) and Girl Got Game (just finished). So yeah... I had a lot of distractions. :D

**Chapter 9 –****A ****Memorable "Birthday"**

::Chiyeko's POV::

I couldn't believe that I would have to leave soon. I was sad and excited at the same time. Change is always hard... especially the dramatic change that happened to me about seven years ago. It prevented me from doing a lot of things from listening to my little brother playing on his toy guitar to hearing the sizzling bacon that mom would cook in the morning. I tried to hide it. At least moving to another country was a kind of change that I was prepared for.

I fiddled with my joystick and my miniature mechanical servant strolled towards me.

My little brother poked my back. "Can I play with the robot?"

"Okay. Just a sec," I told him. "And please be careful with it. Dad is running out of materials." Though... I kind of wanted him to break it again. Heehee.

I pushed a button and the robot's arm lifted my album. But because it lifted the album so fast, it flung the book onto the floor.

"Oops," I noted to myself. "Need to adjust that." As my brother took the robot away, I picked up the album off the floor. While I flipped through the pages, it made me remember that change wasn't always bad. I smiled to myself. I was going back to Japan.

* * *

::Yumi's POV::

"Happy Birthday Hisoka-san!" I sweat dropped. They threw a birthday party for me? I looked at each of their faces, all gleaming and happy. Well... Kyoya was smirking. But to see their grins just made me want to laugh and roll on the floor. Seriously. A birthday party? Whose idea was this? It was so hard to keep my laughter in.

It was November 15. Oh. Now I saw what was going on. I struggled to show only a smile on my face.

"Look Hiso-chan!" beamed Mitsukuni. "I got you a present!" Mitsukuni held up a decent cashmere-wrapped box.

"Thank you Mitsu-sensei," I smiled. Well, at least I got presents. I opened up the box. "Heehee, she'll Bun-bun's sister," I squealed. "And they could eat sweets together!" Mitsukuni hugged me.

"This one's from me, Hisoka-hime," Tamaki said as he bowed. He held out a jewellery case. They were a just pair of 10-carat diamond earrings. Great... Another pair of earrings that will go dusty in my jewellery box. I rarely wore jewellery.

"Thanks Tamaki-senpai," I grinned.

"We got you presents too!" declared the twins. My stomach twisted. A gift from Kaoru? I accepted their gift and was anxious to find out what it was. An amethyst necklace! It was beautiful. The small 5-carat heart-shaped amethyst gem that was hung by a silver chain was brilliantly cut and shined light at any angle. It was from Kaoru. Kaoru! I wanted to squeal but I just smiled like I did for everyone else. But it was so hard not to squeal. It was heart-shaped! Heart-shaped!

"Thanks Kaoru-kun... and Hikaru-kun." I was going to wear this every day. Teehee.

"Ah." Takashi, who stood behind me, held a sweatband in front of my face. Was this his present?

"Um... thanks Taka-sensei."

"But Takashi," said Mitsukuni, "I thought that you were going to give--," Takashi covered Mitsukuni's mouth.

I noticed Haruhi standing behind Tamaki. "Sorry, Hisoka-san," apologized Haruhi. "I'm trying to save up my money for something else."

"It's alright with me," I smiled. "You tutor me anyways."

"Yeah... but with a price."

"Oh I don't think you need to tutor me anymore," I just remembered. "I'm going to be in your class starting next week."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Haruhi said in surprise.

"What?" I said confused. "You're a good tutor. And you did mention that I was a fast learner."

"Yeah... that's true..." Haruhi's face grew gloomy.

"Don't worry," I tried to cheer her up. "I'll still be here once in a while since I'm learning karate." I looked over at Kirio. (It was fun to call him that.) "So where's your present?" I asked him.

"I provided the nourishment." I swear dropped. Why did I expect anything from him?

"C'mon Hisoka-hime," called out Tamaki. "The food is great! Mother even got Haruhi's favourite!" As soon as he said that, Haruhi's eyes got bigger (yes it's possible) and strode towards the platter-filled table. "Here, try some!" Tamaki stuffed some food down my throat.

I swallowed and blinked a few times. After a few seconds, I felt my throat heat up. "Uh...Tamaki-senpai... what did you just feed me?"

"Ootoro."

"Ootoro?"

"Yes, ootoro."

"Ootoro?"

"Yes, I just told you-"

"OOTORO!?!?!" I yelled. "I'M ALLERGIC TO OOTORO!!"

Tamaki blinked a few times. "How can you be--?"

"I just am!" I snapped. I started to feel my throat swelling. I clasped my throat. It was getting harder for me to breath.

Tamaki started to panic. "I POISONED HISOKA-SAN!" He ran around in circles. "I POISONED HISOKA-SAN! I POISONED HISOKA-SAN!" The others turned to see what was happening.

"Tamaki-senpai, take this." I threw him my EpiPen.

"Hisoka-san, what are you doing?" asked Kirio across the room. He started walking towards the commotion.

Tamaki had a hard time catching the EpiPen and juggled it around for several seconds. "What do I do now?" Tamaki asked rapidly. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Take the EpiPen out the case..."

"Hisoka!" asked Kirio. "What are you doing?!?!"

"... remove the grey cap on the back..."

"Stop fooling around!" Kirio yelled.

"... and jab it in the outer part of your thigh."

"Is it hurt going to hurt?"

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"But--"

"DO IT!"

"HISOKA!!"

_Squeak._

The room was silent. Tamaki's eyes were closed with the EpiPen against his thigh. He opened on eye to see if he was okay. Then he opened the other. Finally, with both eyes staring at the needle, he blinked in confusion. Then he looked at me looking for an answer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. "You actually fell for that?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hisoka what's wrong with you?" scolded Kirio. "You have to go to the hospital!"

"Hahahahahahaha," I held my stomach. Tamaki's reaction was just too good. He's so gullible. "I knew I was going to use that EpiPen squeak toy some day. Hahahahaha—," _Thwack_. I placed my hand on my head. "Ow."

Takashi had whacked me on the head with his kendo stick. He gave me my real EpiPen. I opened the case and took out the needle. Then, I jabbed it in my thigh.

I looked up to see that everyone had cringed as they watched me. "What?" Everyone looked at me as if I was a monster. "It's not that bad." I was actually surprised that I laughed for that long. My tightened throat eventually started to unravel.

"I've already called my father's hospital," stated Kirio. He looked calmer. "An ambulance is on its way."

"I don't need an ambulance," I protested. "I'll be fine. I just need some Benadyl and sleep or something." I felt uneasiness in my stomach.

"Hisoka!" He grabbed my shoulders. "You're taking this too lightly! You could--." He looked straight at me then looked on the floor.

Uh oh.

_Blech_ I barfed.

I think some got on his shoes...

* * *

I lay on the hospital bed. This seriously wasn't necessary. It wasn't like I was going to die. The main threat of an allergic reaction was the swelling of the throat. All I had were hives around my lips. I was fine. Especially since my body got rid of the ootoro. Hehe...

But, I couldn't believe that Kyoya called an ambulance. It was so awkward in there. The paramedics didn't even know what to do because it wasn't an emergency. Everyone was just silent. Why wouldn't anybody believe that I was okay? But everyone was still worried about me. They all stood around my 'sickbed'.

"You guys could go home now," I told them. "I'm okay!" None of them seemed to budge. I gave up. Their loss.

"Hey look! They have magazines here!" exclaimed Mitsukuni. Why was he getting all excited about—oh shoot! "Hey!"

I snatched the magazine from him. Guess who was on the front cover. I probably should have done that though. It wasn't very subtle... "Sorry, Mitsu-sensei. I just really love this magazine." Was that really the best excuse I could come up with?My stomach scrunched. I was scared that someone might have noticed how lame my excuse was.

"I was reading the horoscopes," stated Mitsukuni. "It's amazing how they could tell your future." I sweat dropped. They just made the horoscopes so general that anyone could apply it to their life. "Oo. Oo. Mine says 'You will gain contact with one of your old friends. Now you must get your friend a pet nail... What the heck?"

I laughed. "Those are the gag horoscopes. I wanna see mine!" I scanned my eyes until they met the word Sagittarius. "You will do something drastically funny... then end up in the HOSPITAL!! HAHAHAHA – ow. My stomach."

Everybody took a step back.

"Wait a moment... you read the Sagittarius horoscope...," pointed out one of the Hitachiins as they looked for their horoscope. "You're a Scorpio, aren't you?"

"Yeah... Your birthday is today," added the other twin.

"Her birthday is on December 15," Takashi stated flatly. Everyone turned to him shocked. I smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!?!" cried Tamaki.

"I figured that it would be fun to see what would happen." I shrugged. "Also, now I'm going to get two birthday parties." I grinned.

"She just like Kyoya-senpai...,"commented Haruhi. Why did she always say that? I was nothing like Kirio.

"First you don't say that YOU need the EpiPen," Tamaki complained, "and then you don't say that your birthday wasn't today..."

"You really are a good friend Tamaki-senpai," I interrupted. Tamaki stopped babbling, stared blankly at me and tilted his head. Was he really clueless about how caring he was? It would have taken a loyal friend to stab a needle into his body just because his friend told him to. He would sacrifice himself for a friend. Just like Haruhi told me. But I couldn't figure out if it was his stupidity or his faithfulness that made him do that.

"Just out of curiosity, who told you guys that today was my birthday?" Everyone's finger pointed to Kirio. I gave a smug grin.

"I'm amazed... Kyoya-senpai's information was actually wrong," said Haruhi with wide eyes.

"Tisemai-sama," my limo driver had entered the room. "Soie-sama. She disappeared."

Suddenly, it felt as if someone had just punched my stomach.

::Normal POV:: (A/N: I'm going to take a stab at this)

"You know you guys just combined two completely different games." Haruhi sweat dropped.

They all sat around the hospital bed. Everybody was getting bored but they didn't want to leave Yumi behind. And Kyoya wouldn't let Yumi out of the hospital for another 15 hours. Yumi wasn't really happy about that. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go out there to look for Soie. But all she could do was just lay her head on the bed to try to prevent her tears from flowing. But they didn't stop pouring.

The host club wanted to cheer her up or at least provide a distraction for her. So they ended up playing spin-the-bottle & dare. The twins took out the truth part because it was boring. Then, Hani added in the bottle so the victim would be selected randomly and the spinner would choose the dare.

"Why don't we just play--"

"--spin the bottle instead?"

Haruhi sighed at the twins. "You know that Hisoka and I are the only girls here..."

"...so it would be very likely that a male would have to kiss another male," completed Kyoya.

Everyone slowly turned to Kyoya in shock.

_'He completed her sentence...__'_ Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

_'Only__ the twins can do that.__'_Tamaki's jaw had dropped.

"Anyways...," Haruhi continued once she recovered from the shock, "I think everybody had their first kiss already, right?" Haruhi glared directly at Tamaki. _'I know I did.'_ Tamaki winced. She was still mad at him. He got the hint and retreated to his corner of woe.

Hikaru placed his arm around his brother. "We had our first kiss together right, Kaoru. Remember? The one in front of our first customers."

"Yeah... well...," Kaoru stuttered. "Actually..."

"WHAT?!" Hikaru shook Kaoru violently.

"It's – not – my – fault!" protested Kaoru, as he was still being shaken. "She – just – came up – and –"

"What! WHO?!?!"

"So..." Haruhi ignored the two. "Kyoya, did you have your first kiss already?" she tried to pick up the conversation.

"It was not a kiss that was noteworthy," he replied stately. Haruhi cocked her head.

"Yes, he's telling the truth," added Tamaki. "His sister told me that he gave her the evil glare once she kissed him. Whatever happened to that girl?"

"She moved to Italy two days later."

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Same thing happened to Takashi!" exclaimed Hani.

"WHAT????"

"Oopsies. I mean that a random girl just came up and kissed Takashi," Hani corrected himself. "Except..." He paused to recall his memories. "I remember that Takashi saw her kissing another guy the day after." Hani's head darted left and right. "Hey... where's --" Mori had already gone to look for Soie.

"Hani, what about you?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh..." Hani stared at the floor. "My first kiss was a good-bye kiss." Everybody looked at him with sympathy. Hani's face was rarely gloomy. He cared for her ever since they could remember. She did gymnastics. He did karate. They helped motivate each other to do their best. And the first and only time she ever kissed him was when she left him. Hani shook off his dreary expression. "She was my childhood friend." He tried to sound like his normal, cheerful self. "She moved to Australia when we were 8-years-old."

Tamaki comforted Hani. "Poor, Hani-senpai. You must miss her terribly." Tamaki's face suddenly lit up. "You know what? We'll go to Australia! For our Christmas Break Vacation!"

"Okay then." Mitsukuni smiled. He suddenly stood up straight. "Oopsies. How could I forget?" Mitsukuni ran out of the door. "Takashiiii!"

"Tono," Hikaru interrupted. "The bottle's pointing to you. And since I was the one who spun the bottle..." Hikaru snickered. "I get to choose the dare."

Tamaki's face went from ecstasy to fright. "AH! NO!" Tamaki cried. "THE HORRORRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamaki's expressions were always funny. Yumi smirked.

"Yay!" cheered Hani. "Hiso-chan's smiling." He jumped her bed and squeezed her tightly.

"Ow."

"Kaoru..." Hikaru grinned mischievously. "Do you think that Tono had his first kiss already?"

"It would be funny if he didn't," replied Kaoru.

"He didn't," Kyoya simply stated.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Everybody was caught off guard. Tamaki didn't comment. He just blinked a couple of times. He wondered why everyone was so surprised about that.

"Well this makes things very exciting," pointed out Kaoru.

"It sure does," agreed Hikaru. "Tono," he dared. "Kiss Hisoka-san."

"WHAT?" yelled Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Ew..." Yumi said in disgust. She wanted to say that she wasn't Hisoka – which was, in a way, true.

"Who was your first kiss Hiso-chan," asked Hani while he was still sitting beside Yumi.

"Um... uh..." Yumi stuttered. "Actually... I don't know." There were too many movies and too many guys and too many kisses. Do you know how many takes they would do for only one kiss?

"Wow... who knew that Hisoka-san was a slut," commented Hikaru.

"What!!!" Yumi was taken by surprise.

"Since when did sluts dress like that?" Hikaru pointed at her outfit. "Everything is baggy and no skin is showing."

"Hey..." Kaoru was getting another naughty idea. "Maybe they should French. Hahaha." Hikaru smirked. He liked that idea considering that they both knew French.

"Ewwwwww! No way!" she yelled.

"I will certainly not spoil my lips on a slut!" Tamaki stated pompously.

"I'm not a slut!"

"C'mon," insisted Kaoru.

"Just pucker up already," urged Hikaru.

"WHAT THAT HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?!?!" Everyone turned slowly to Haruhi. Nobody had ever heard Haruhi shout that loud before. "There was a reason why most of us didn't want to play spin the bottle." Haruhi's face burned up with anger.

"Why?" Hikaru snapped. "Because some people might get jealous?" He looked straight into her flaming eyes.

"No!" Haruhi told him off. "You shouldn't force people to do what they don't want to do!" She flashed her eyes back at him.

"Well, it's that the whole point of a dare?"

"Kisses are different!" she protested. "Every time you kiss someone, you give that person a part of you. You can spoil them on a dare!"

"Well..." Hikaru's eyes started to water. "If you so pissed..., why don't you kiss Tono yourself?" He walked quickly out of the room.

"Hikaru." Kaoru followed after him. Haruhi was still fuming while the others stared after then empathically.

* * *

::Hikaru's POV::

"Hikaru," Kaoru said calmly, "how can I help?" He knew what was bothering me already. That's why he didn't make the effort to ask if I was okay. He knew the answer. I was not okay. Haruhi... The next closest person that knew me. The next closest person that I felt happy to be around. The person that identified me as an individual.

_Argh_ Why didn't I see it sooner? I could have saved myself from the pain. It was a direct stab into my heart. She loved another. Another that wasn't me. I chose her and she didn't want me. I wished I saw it sooner.

"Kaoru, I..," I couldn't speak. My jaw was trembling. "I... give up."

"What? Give up on Haruhi?" Kaoru stared at me hoping that I would reconsider my words. "You – you can't do that!"

"You saw her just now!" I yelled at him. "She got jealous! You have eyes!" I felt a lump in my throat. My chest rose and fell rapidly.

"She could have been mad because Hisoka was her friend!" Kaoru attempted to deny the facts to cheer me up.

"Yeah right..." By now, I felt as if my voice was about to crack.

"But you can't give up on her now. You're stronger than that! She's not even sure of her own feelings."

"Then why did you give up on her?" I turned the problem to my twin.

"Because you love her more," answered Kaoru. "I won't let you give up! I won't let you lose to Tono! I didn't stand a chance against him."

"Is that what this is all about? Not letting Tono win? Are you just using me to bring him down?!?!?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Tears were streaming down my eyes. I let them run. I let it all out.

"Hikaru..."

I took a deep breath. "If Haruhi loves Tono, then, then." I faced the ground. "Then, I shouldn't stop her." I hated this feeling. I felt so small. I couldn't do anything about her feelings. My actions were useless.

"You really love Haruhi don't you?"

I nodded. "I love Haruhi more than how I love the idea of us together." I knew that I had to sacrifice my love for her. I didn't want to be a burden to her.

Kaoru gave me an understanding smile and hugged me. I hugged him back. My tears started to soak his shoulders.

"You know... maybe there's another girl just waiting for you," comforted Kaoru. "Like how you were waiting for Haruhi." I didn't want another girl. I wanted Haruhi. I couldn't fathom myself with another.

I think the only thing that gave me hope for a future was Kaoru. Whenever I was depressed, he would be depressed with me. Then, he would try to cheer us both up. I smiled. I was so glad to have him on my side. Our problems brought us closer together.

I tightened the hug.

"Thank you Kaoru."

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys at a dramatic moment. Kyoya was angry that Yumi was hurt, Yumi missed Soie, Hani and Mori were looking for Soie, Haruhi got mad, Hikaru was heartbroken, and Kaoru was sad that Hikaru's heartbroken. The only person that was fine was Tamaki.

I wanted to make a "Chika, Mika, and Satoshi" side story to cheer you up but this chapter was too long. Maybe I can make another oneshot/twoshot about that story. Please criticise. :P


	10. To Australia!

Okay, here's a recap of the story just in case you forgot (since I have done a great job in updating as soon as possible P). Remember YumiHisoka ;P:

Chapter 1: Yumi meets Hitachiins

Chapter 2: Yumi meets the host club and Kyoya finds out her secret

Chapter 3: Yumi pranks Kyoya

Chapter 4: Chika, Mika (Yumi's sister), and Satoshi visit the host club

Chapter 5: Yumi goes to a celeb party (and also the rest of the host club)

Chapter 6: (It was a really random chapter) Hani and Mori teaches Yumi karate

Chapter 7 and 8: Pranking Contest XD

Chapter 9: The host club gets Yumi's birthday wrong and Hikaru (and Haruhi) get jealous.

Chapter 10: lol it's this one.

But I can't believe I'm on chapter 10. I have never written a story this long before. And I'm having a debate (with myself) whether I should do first-person POV or third-person POV. Oh well... I'll play around with them ;P.

**Chapter 10 – To Australia!**

::Normal POV::

_"Kaoru, I..." __Hikaru's__ jaw trembled. "I... give up."_

It was now the Christmas Break and we were on our trip to Australia. Of course Hikaru still had feelings for Haruhi. He couldn't just get over her in a fortnight or two. But since then he acted as if he didn't care about Haruhi. He just wanted the pain to go away. Even Haruhi noticed that Hikaru was starting to avoid her. Hikaru just wished that he would be spared from this pain soon.

"K-K-Kyoya..." stuttered Tamaki. "Is that an Onigama plane??" He froze in fear. Kaoru smirked. Tamaki never got over this fear.

"Why pass on a free flight? The Onigamas would give us free flights anywhere," Kyoya simply answered.

Tamaki hugged Kyoya's legs. "Is 'she' there?" he whined.

Kyoya looked quite annoyed. "That information is irrelevant at the moment."

"B-b-but..." Tamaki's tears poured out of his eyes.

Kyoya sighed. Everyone made their way inside the plane (though Kyoya struggled to get in because Tamaki was still clinging on his leg.)

"Thank you for choosing Onigama airlines," Onigama Toukai, the pilot said with a huge grin. "Please sit down and enjoy your flight." She smiled right at Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. Toukai didn't change at all.

"GAH!!! I'm getting about out of here!!" yelled Tamaki. Once he was about to step out, the door slammed shut on his face.

"Oops, sorry Tamaki," apologized Haruhi. "I didn't realize that button was for the door." Haruhi looked at him innocently and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh don't worry, daughter," Tamaki exclaimed overdramatically. "Daddy's strong! He can withstand anything."

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Tamaki. Toukai had crept behind him.

Hikaru and Kaoru clapped. "Wow... You're so talented. Teach us how to torture Tono better, sensei!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"And you don't ask me for advice?" retorted Yumi. (Actually they did...)

Toukai patted Tamaki's back _firml__y_. "Why are you so scared of me Tamaki?" She put on a fake grin. "It's not like I'm going to crash the plane or something."

"AHH!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi. "She _is _going to crash the plane!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "She was being sarcastic Tamaki-senpai."

"You don't know her like I do."

That was so very true. Haruhi had no idea what she could and would do. Hikaru and Kaoru, unfortunately, knew what Tamaki was talking about...

_"WEEEEE!!!__ This is fun!!!" _

_"Mom!__O__w__. You're__ actually – __ow__ – enjoying this?__Ow__," __Hikaru__ cried out._

_Hikaru__ and Kaoru __were so naive__ to get on __Toukai's__ plane. __They never knew that __Toukai was practicing – for her AIR SHOW!_

_"__Ow__." __Hikaru__ hit his__ arm against the table. _

_"__Ow__." Kaoru hit his__ head on the floor._

And once they landed Toukai screamed at them for 'crashing' her plane. (The better word for her to use would have been 'trashing') But they left a big mess behind... They should have probably put their seatbelts on. But if Toukai wasn't doing flips with her plane, they wouldn't have 'crashed' the place. To think that she's Tamaki's cousin is just... scary. There's no resemblance.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Yumi examined Toukai's face.

"Uh..."

"You sang at my birthday!" exclaimed Yumi and pointed her finger in front of her face.

"You're probably talking about my sister," mentioned Toukai. Many people got them mixed up. "Hey, wait a moment... She only sings at birthdays for cele-"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Yumi started laughing out of nowhere. "AHAHA! You're right. I wouldn't be able to afford getting Onigama Yuui to sing at my birthday." Kyoya slapped his forehead. He knew that some people would get suspicious. But then again, Yuui was a famous singer so the fact that she knows Yuui wouldn't be so odd.

"Hey, Kai-chan, you know English, ne?" asked Hani out of the blue.

"Of course! I'm a pilot, aren't I?" answer Toukai. "I need to learn other languages."

"Ooo! Ooo! Can you speak in English with an Australian accent?" asked Hani eagerly. Hani was thinking about his childhood friend, Chiyeko, in Australia.

Toukai bent down to Hani's height. "Do you know what's even better? I can speak English with a Japanese accent!" she said mockingly.

"Oooo! I wanna hear!" Hani cried out fervently.

Toukai sweat dropped. She couldn't believe that Hani could be as dense as Tamaki. "So... How is the host club doing?" She asked.

"Quite well actually," stated Kyoya.

"Out of curiousity," started Hikaru. "Which type do you think suits you Toukai?"

"The prince type," Kaoru chimed in, "the cool type, the little devil type, the loli-shota type, the wild type, or the natural type?"

Toukai thought for a moment. "I would say cool type out of those."

"So you would choose me as your host?" Kyoya smirked.

"Okay never mind," she said and looked away once she found out that the cool type was Kyoya.

"Why didn't you choose the prince?" whined Tamaki.

"Uh... Because I figured that it would be you," she said flatly.

"But- But- I get most of the customers."

Hikaru smirked. "And you still didn't get your first kiss."

"And you still don't have a girlfriend yet," laughed Toukai. "Hey Hikaru! Do you know about the time Tamaki fell off the treadmill?"

"AHAHA! He fell off?" Hikaru was enjoying himself. "How?"

"He was so fascinated at how I could run on it and stay in one spot at the same time," she recalled. "And then he wanted to try it. But what he didn't know was that I cranked up the speed all the way."

Hikaru laughed hysterically. "Tono's so stupid. AHAHA! Oh Toukai there was one time during the host club where Tamaki..."

Kaoru smiled at the sight. Hikaru was smiling and laughing again (at Tamaki's expense).

Toukai finally drove the airplane off and they were on our way to Australia.

But after five minutes...

"I'm bored," complained Hani.

"Hm... How about a riddle?" replied Yumi.

"Okay!"

"Sure!" Yumi smiled brightly. "I got one: What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?"

As Hani was trying to figure out the answer, Kaoru turned to Mori. He didn't look so well. "Mori, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sick." Mori had been very worried out Yumi. He knew how precious pets were. So in the midst of the snow, he looked for Yumi's ferret, Soie. He concluded that he would have the easiest time finding it considering his natural instincts but even though it has been over a month of searching, he still couldn't find Soie.

"Oh," replied Kaoru. "Then why did you come on the trip?"

"Mitsukuni wouldn't want to go if Hisoka and I didn't come," he told Kaoru. Hani would have been worried about Mori if he stayed home while he was on the trip. It would be a waste if Hani didn't come on this trip when Tamaki and Kyoya went to all that trouble planning it. So, naturally, Mori, being the benevolent character that he was, insisted on coming.

"I can't think of anything," sobbed Hani.

Kyoya sighed. "It's a towel," he stated plainly. "Or a tissue, or a cloth, or other various items used to dry things."

Yumi gave Kyoya a sharp look. "That's right," she said flatly. She wanted Hani to answer. "Okay Hani, what's something you can hold and catch but never touch?"

"Your breath," answered Kyoya with a sneer and crossed his arms.

"I didn't ask you," snapped Yumi. "Fine! What can you catch but can't throw, Kyoya?"

"A cold."

"What can you put in a bucket to make it lighter but put it in a boat to make it sink?"

"A hole."

"What smells bad when it's alive but smells good when it's dead?"

"..." Kyoya actually didn't know this one. Yumi's smile grew wide. Hani gawked in awe. Kaoru snickered. Mori... was just Mori. "What the heck would smell good when it's dead?" asked Kyoya.

"A pig," answered Mori.

Kaoru thought that over for a moment. "BUHAHAHAHA! That's so true!" He laughed. "Wait..." He pondered. "Pigs smell bad?"

"I don't know," answered Yumi. "That's what most people say. I haven't seen a live pig before."

"Damn rich kids," mumbled Haruhi.

"How did you know these riddles Hisoka?" asked Hani curiously.

"Oh. I had to learn these riddles for work," replied Yumi.

Kyoya smirked. "And here I thought you were actually smart." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You know..." Kaoru started. "Hisoka-chan's job is a riddle itself," he pointed out. Yumi tensed.

"Hisoka's job?" Haruhi commented. "It's better if you don't know it," she stated.

"You know?" asked Yumi anxiously.

"Yes." Uh oh for Yumi.

"How?" Yumi bit her lip.

Hani, Mori and Kaoru listened intently to their talk. They hoped that they'll spill something about her job. Haruhi noticed this. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

Tamaki suddenly entered the picture. (He finally got away from Toukai and Hikaru.) "What? Haruhi knows Hisoka-chan's secret job?"

Kaoru grinned. This gave him an idea. "Hey Hikaru!" he called him. "I have an idea for a contest!" Hikaru came over to the rest of the group. "Whoever figures out Hisoka's job by the end of this trip wins."

Yumi's eyes grew wide at first but then she broke out into a smile.

"Okay..." Hikaru didn't really seem very interested about Yumi's secret job. "So what's the reward?" he asked.

"You get closer to Haruhi," Kaoru told him, "since she knows her job. You'd be able to talk to her about it with other people not knowing what you're talking about." Kaoru grinned.

"I'm in!" stated Tamaki.

"I wanna join!" Hani chimed in.

"Ah."

"That's a great idea, Kaoru." Hikaru smiled hestitantly.

"So," Kaoru turned to Yumi. "What about it? Of course, naturally, you're that judge."

Yumi smiled. "Sure I'm in."

(A/N: Before you read the next scene, I just want to tell you that Onigama Toukai and her sister are not my characters but my sister's D. Oh and as I side note: Tamaki falling off the treadmill was based on a true story – created and performed by my sister. Toukai represented my sister and Tamaki represented my younger cousin. I just had to mention that lol.)

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Haruhi asked Yumi about the contest as they unpacked in their room. "They might actually find out that," she paused and her voice turned into a whisper, "that you're Yumi."

Yumi laughed. "Don't worry! I'm the judge right?" Haruhi nodded. "So I'm just going to see who can come up with the best answer and then that's going to be the right one." Yumi grinned. She had been wondering what she cover up job should be. This would be the easiest way to get a good one. She wouldn't have to think herself.

Haruhi giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yumi asked.

"You act like Kyoya."

"..." Yumi looked at her as if she had lost her brains. "I'm nothing like him." Haruhi just smiled. She didn't believe her... "Oh!" Yumi just remembered. "How did you know that I was Kyasarima Yumi?"

"The big give-away was Soie," said Haruhi. "You brought her to that party." Yumi's head fell. She knew she had to be more careful about these things. But it wasn't technically her fault. She didn't know that they were going to that party. And Soie just decided to hop into her bag.

"Why did we come to this resort anyway?" Yumi pondered out loud. "It's not even that great."

Haruhi sweat dropped and murmured, "Stupid rich kids," before she answered. "Hani-senpai said that Chiyeko's mother worked at this resort."

"Oh." But it looked as if she didn't anymore. Hani would have probably found Chiyeko by now. "So what's planned for tonight?"

"Tamaki said that we're going to go skating," mentioned Haurhi. "Chiyeko loved skating, according to Hani-senpai."

"Skating?" Yumi asked. Haruhi nodded. "Do they even know how to skate?"

* * *

She just had to ask...

"Okay slide your right foot forward and glide," Yumi instructed. Hikaru and Kaoru did as she told them but as they slid their right foot more and more forward, they slipped in unison and did the splits.

"Ow!" cried Kaoru and Hikaru. She sighed. This was going to be a long lesson. But it was entertaining.

Across the skating rink, Tamaki was teaching Haruhi how to skate. While Yumi was teaching Takashi and Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru asked her to teach them so they could teach Haruhi. Yumi didn't see the logic in that but she was happy that she had time to be with Kaoru.

"Where did you learn how to skate Hisoka?" asked Hikaru.

"At work."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Are you a professional skater?" they asked in unison.

"I can't tell you until at the end of the trip," she reminded them.

"Hey, Hisoka!" Hani called Yumi. "I found pylons to help us skate."

She skated over to the edge of the rink where he and Mori were. "Where did you get those?" she asked.

"Takashi found them outside."

_Rrrrr__... CRASH!_

Yumi blinked several times. She didn't know how to react.

She just had to ask...

Not too far from them, Tamaki guided Haruhi as she skated. He held Haruhi's hands as he skated backwards. "Okay Haruhi, just push with your right foot and then balance and glide on your left."

Haruhi was nervous but she didn't want to show it. She had never been skating before. It looked so easy but the skates were so hard to move in and they were cramping her feet. How did people skate in these when you couldn't even move your ankles?

"C'mon Haruhi," encouraged Tamaki. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not," Haruhi snapped. So she pushed with her right foot (or at least tried to). But her toe pick got caught in the ice and fell forward.

Tamaki caught her. "Whoa... good thing I caught you," he stated the obvious.

"Yeah..." Haruhi said meekly. Her legs were wobbling. It was so difficult to stand on those skates. Tamaki helped Haruhi up but in doing so he fell backwards and Haruhi toppled onto him.

"Sorry, senpai," Haruhi apologized. They were now both on the ice. Haruhi quickly pushed on the ice with her hands to get off Tamaki only to see his purple eyes sparkling. She felt heat run up her cheeks. She felt like she had to get away from him.

He started to laugh. "HAHAHA. That's was so funny! I was supposed to help you up but I ended up falling instead!"

"Tamaki," Haruhi told him as she got up, "can you bring me back to the edge of the skating rink?"

"Okay." Tamaki again skated backwards as she held on. His grip was firm and it prevented her from falling. In contrast, she felt very unstable.

Once Haruhi got off the rink, she sat on the bench and watched the others. _'What just happened?'_ she thought to herself.

Kyoya skated in front of her. (But it couldn't really be classified as skating.) He was barely moving since he was observing everyone else and taking notes on their skating style and on how much they improved and so on. Then Hani skated up to him. (He learned pretty fast.)

"C'mon Kyoya," Hani tugged on Kyoya's arm. "You can do better."

"Hani-senpai, let go." But Hani pulled him with ease to Hisoka while Kyoya was struggling just to keep his balance.

"Here! Hisoka will teach you!" Hani smiled happily.

"No, Hani-senpai," insisted Kyoya. "I'm quite capable-." Kyoya lost his balance and pushed Hani over. He was able to regain his balance but Hani had fallen backwards onto Yumi.

"Are you okay, Mitsu-sensei?" Yumi asked, not showing her pain.

Hani turned over and faced Yumi. He helped himself up. "Yes," he answered. "I'm okay." Then he skated away from Kyoya and Yumi to Mori.

Mori noticed that Hani looked troubled. "Are you sure you're okay, Mitsukuni?"

Hani was troubled. He didn't know what to do. So he simply told his best friend. "I think I might like Hisoka..."

Hearing Hani's words, Mori focused his gaze on Yumi. What Hani had just told him troubled him also.

* * *

Finally done chapter 10. W00t! Thank you for those people who put my story on their alert list. I'm sorry that I made you guys wait so long. I don't think I'm going to update that soon though because I really want to start this other OHSHC fic and I think it would be my best story. It has a better plot, better character development, etc. I hope you guys will read it D! And if you haven't noticed, I wrote other OHSHC fics too like The Last Bun-bun (a pure humour oneshot– almost) and Hairshave (Still have to finish it. Hahaha. So sad...) So anyways, review (aka comment and criticize) and read my other stories XD. 


	11. To Australia! Part 2

I couldn't believe that you guys were actually reading my story. TT It made me so happy that I had to start my next chapter (though... it's taking me a while to complete it). Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 11 – Australia: part 2**

:Normal POV: (again. I'm trying to practice it.)

"It's so beautiful," Haruhi gazed at the azure ocean. The pale sand cushioned her feet. To think that it was the Pacific Ocean, same ocean that the host club and she went to back in Japan, was unbelievable to her.

Everyone was in their swimsuits except Yumi. She "couldn't swim" because she was still wearing a wig.

"Let's build a sand castle!!" yelled Hani in excitement. He climbed on Mori's shoulders. "We'll make it this tall," he indicated with his hand that he wanted the castle to be about a foot over Mori's height.

Yumi looked up to where Hani's hand was which was well over her height. She chuckled. "Do you think that we'll be able to make it that high?"

Hani jumped back down onto the sand. "Of course we can," he said confidently with a grin. He crouched down and started to dig like a dog to create a pile of sand behind him.

Yumi watched the sand pile grow little by little... by little. _'This will take for ever...'_ thought Yumi. Suddenly, Hani was digging full speed as if he was a motor. _'GAH!!'_ Yumi remembered that he was Super Hani.

Yumi looked at the pile amazed. It was taller than Mori. "Now what?" Yumi asked.

Mori walked right through the sand pile. "There." The sand pile turned into a sand arch. Yumi blinked thinking about how naive the two were. That was not a sand castle.

"3," the twins counted off, "2, 1..." The sand arch collapsed.

"WAHHH!!" Hani sobbed.

"C'mon, Mitsukuni," Yumi comforted him. "Don't give up yet."

"Ah," agreed Mori.

"Okay!" Hani exclaimed with a big grin. _'Wow...'_ Yumi sweat dropped. _'Full recovery...'_

The three of them went to make another sand castle (with Yumi's instructions this time.)

"Look, daughter!" pointed out Tamaki. "They look like a nice family. Why don't we build a sand castle like them?"

"Do you even know how to build one?" retorted Haruhi.

"..." Tamaki opened his mouth. "That doesn't matter as long as we're having fun together!" Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. She walked out from his arm. Awkward... "W-why did she go?" Tamaki frowned.

"She wants someone who knows how to make sand castles," said Kaoru as he nudged Hikaru. He tried to hint at Hikaru to start another contest.

"Yeah... I guess..." said Hikaru. He continued to stare into the horizon.

'_Did he really give up?'_ pondered Kaoru. But, to Kaoru, Hikaru looked happy.

Haruhi was already in the ocean. The water was cool and refreshing. Especially since she always heated up around Tamaki. She floated on her back. It was so relaxing. Clear skies and a bright sun. This kind of weather couldn't be found in Japan in this time of the year.

"OWW!!" Haruhi suddenly screamed. "OW!! My leg!! My LEG!! OW! What was that?!" She held on her injured leg but doing this made her sink.

"Haruhi!" Yumi was about to run to her when Mori stopped her.

"You can't swim," Mori stated plainly and held her back firmly. Yumi felt so stupid and vulnerable. She could have saved her if she didn't tell them that she couldn't swim. She didn't care if they would have found out that she was Yumi. Losing a friend wouldn't be worth it.

But Yumi noticed that Kaoru already swam to get Haruhi since he was the next one to quickly respond to Haruhi's call. As he carried Haruhi back to shore, Yumi felt heartbroken. It was the same always. Whenever she liked a guy, he was either a jerk or he liked someone else. In this case, it was the latter.

"Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru, wet and exhausted, brought Haruhi to him. "What happened to her?"

Haruhi was still clutching onto her lower leg. Kyoya motioned her to let go and she reluctantly obeyed. "It's just a jellyfish sting," he pointed out after he examined it. "It's not serious at all. You'll recover eventually. The pain will go away soon."

"Seriously?" Haruhi questioned. "I just couldn't believe that I was screaming over a sting."

"My poor Haruhi," sobbed Tamaki. "I'll bring you back to your room," he said with concern.

"No thank you Tamaki-senpai," replied Haruhi flatly.

"But as your father, I have to make sure that you're doing fine."

"I said no."

Hikaru admired Haruhi's strength. He couldn't believe that he didn't react fast enough to save Haruhi himself. If something serious happened to her, he wouldn't have forgiven himself.

* * *

Hani sat by himself on the brick ledge by the beach. Playing with Yumi reminded him of his childhood memories with Chiyeko. Hani stared up into the stars. He wondered if Chiyeko was looking at the stars too.

"What're you doing all the way out here?" Yumi walked up to him from the villas. Hani felt as if he should be perky as usual but something prevented him. Yumi noticed this. "What's the sad look for?" she asked.

"I miss Chiyeko..." stated Hani.

"And..." Yumi knew there was more too it.

"But I'm scared." He clutched Yumi's arm.

"Scared of...?" she encouraged him to continue because at this point, she was confused.

"She might have changed," blurted out Hani. "She might hate me. It's been so long. I don't know her anymore. What would I say when I see her? What would she say? What-"

"Mitsukuni, calm down," said Yumi.

Hani took a deep breath. "I just don't know what to do."

Yumi gave him a sympathetic look. "First of all, don't think of the negative," pointed out Yumi. "That's scaring me because it's so unlike you. She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Hani nodded. "And change isn't always bad."

"I don't know..." Hani was uncertain.

"And if she does hate you for some reason, she won't hate you for long. You're really easy to get along with," Yumi smiled.

"Really?" asked Hani.

"Really," Yumi replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Hani," she laughed. "How many times are you going to ask?"

Hani giggled as well. "I'm very happy that I got to talk to you Yumi. You tell me what I needed to hear and give me encouragement." He looked up at the stars. "That's what I like about you." With that said, Hani kissed her on the cheek.

This caught Yumi totally off guard. She blushed madly. _'What just happened?'_ She tried to rationalize that Hani had a mind of a child and that a kiss on the cheek is cute when a child did it. But she knew that he was still an eighteen-year-old. She didn't know what to think.

"Sorry I took you guys all the way here in Australia," Hani apologized out of nowhere.

Yumi snapped out from trying to make sense of things. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why are you apologizing for that?"

"No. I mean I'm sorry I lied," explained Hani.

Yumi shifted her eyes back and forth. "Lied about what?"

"Like how her mother owns this resort," Hani smiled sweetly, "when she actually owned the rival resort."

"..." Yumi dropped her jaw.

"And how I told you guys that Chiyeko liked to skate," started Hani. "But in fact... she was terrified of it."

"WHAT! mff-" The sound came from behind.

Hani and Yumi quickly turned around to see Kaoru covering Hikaru's mouth. Yumi looked at Hani's expression. They heard everything Hani said to Yumi. Hani started to tense up. "Why are you here?" Hani asked angrily.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew that they wouldn't be safe if they stayed around, so they ran away screaming, "Sorry, Hani-senpai!"

"Why do the low-blood pressure guys like Hisoka?" Hikaru complained to Kaoru.

Yumi just sat watching and sweat dropping as the guys ran around her villa. "Wait," Yumi thought aloud to herself. "Which low-blood pressure guys?"

* * *

"Toukai!" Hikaru grinned as they climbed onto the plane.

"Yeah?" Yumi turned around to face Hikaru. Hikaru looked confused. _'Oh snap!'_ Yumi bit her lip. _'I answered to Toukai.'_ Yumi often had this problem. She would answer to so many different names because she had to wear so many of them. Toukai was her previous fake name before Hisoka.

"But seriously," complained Hikaru, "that was the shortest vacation I ever had. We aren't even going to stay for Christmas."

Yumi glared at Hikaru. "Don't you even care about Takashi's health?" The host club had to leave early because Mori's health was just getting worse no matter how he tried to pretend that he was fine. He got a fever even though he has a strong immune system. Mori was really pushing it despite Hani's protests.

"Are you sure can carry that?" Hani asked Mori. Despite Hani's offer to help, they weren't carrying anything heavy.

"Ah," Mori typically responded.

"Are you sure -?" Hani suddenly stopped. He dropped his bag on his foot though he didn't show any pain on his face. His face was full of shock. His face showed neither happiness nor fear but only shock.

Already sitting on one of the chairs was a black-hair girl with lavender streaks listening to her iPod. When she saw Hani, she turned away but she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Chiyeko?" Hani said faintly.

Chiyeko fiddled with her iPod. _Click._

_BAM!_ Rock music was put to full blast directly into her ears. Even the Host Club was blown away from the volume.

"Seriously, she's going to go deaf!" commented Haruhi.

"Turn that down!" shouted Hikaru.

Kyoya tapped her shoulder. Chiyeko turn to him. "Can you please turn it down?" he asked calmly.

"OKAY," she replied. She reluctantly turned down the music and minded her own business.

'_What's with this girl?' _Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. It took me soooo long to finish this. I did half the chapter about a month or two ago and didn't finish it until now. Major writer's block. But I'm so happy that Chiyeko's finally in the story X3. But this chapter seems short... Anyways, please comment and/ or criticise.


End file.
